


Remember Me

by DeansImpala1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 29,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansImpala1967/pseuds/DeansImpala1967
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Description

In Lawrence, Kansas we have a leather jacket wearing, pie loving man named Dean Winchester. He is a thirty-two-year-old, who co-runs a successful Mechanic business alongside father like figure, Bobby Singer, and best friend Benny Lafitte. What else needs to be said about Dean? Well, a big part about Dean was that he had an ex-husband from his early twenties. He was married to a horrible man named "Fergus" Crowley Macleod. Wait a minute.... Dean was married to a man? Yes, Dean Winchester is an open Bi Sexual. He loves girls, but he has a bit of a preference for men. Anyways, with that information, Dean divorced Crowley nine years ago after only being married for two years. They dated around three years before that until Crowley proposed..for all the wrong reasons. Basically, so he can "own" Dean and control him. If you are thinking "Did Dean's family like this Crowley? Did Dean's friends like this Crowley?" It is not that they liked him, they tolerated him. They acted civil around him while Crowley did the same. No one close to Dean could put their finger on why they disliked Crowley up until they found out what was going on behind closed doors. Crowley was abusing Dean mentally, emotionally, and physically. Being the way Dean is, he took the hits and believe all the hurtful things Crowley has said about him because he was so insecure and thought low of himself. That was up until Dean's little brother Sam or what Dean calls him "Sammy," found a deep purple bruise on Dean's stomach. Dean tried to deny it, but Sam knew it had to be from Crowley. After so much talking, Dean finally admitted to what was really going on. Sam was starting out as a lawyer and divorce lawyer wasn't his expertise, but was going to find the best lawyer for him. When that day came in court, Dean didn't want to bother anyone by coming however everyone else had other plans. Sam, his long-time girlfriend Eileen, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Benny, and Bobby came to support him. Where were his parents Mary and John? They died in a house fire many years ago when Dean was only four years old and Sam was 6 months old, but they had to be there supporting their son in spirit. Did Dean win? YES! Crowley tried to deny it all, but Dean had so much evidence to back it up that Crowley was indeed found guilty putting him in jail.

Moving on from that horrible experience, Dean found himself in Ellen's bar enjoying a few beers and a game of pool against Benny when he met another broken man named Castiel. From that moment, Dean's life changed forever.

Castiel? His full name 'was' Castiel Novak before meeting Dean until he eventually became Castiel Winchester, but just call him Cas. He is a thirty-one-year-old who became a successful architect thanks to 'push in the right direction' of Dean Winchester. But wait what was Castiel's life before Dean? Well, he didn't have the best life. His father Chuck died when he was four, just like Dean, but his was due to a heart attack. Once he passed, his mother Naomi completely changed into a different person. She drank a lot, and wasn't the best mother to Cas. She thought she was being a great mom by forcing Cas to practically lock himself in his room and focus on becoming a successful doctor. Is that what Cas wanted? No, absolutely not. He hated hospitals! He loved to draw and develop things, he wanted to be an architect, yet his mother refused for Cas to live his dream. The only thing that kept Cas from going insane from his mother was his best friend Charlie, who funny enough ended up becoming a nurse. That isn't all. Cas also had to keep secrets from his mother. One being that his best friend Charlie was a lesbian. You see, Naomi is one of the biggest homophobic people he ever met. But wait, what about Cas? What is his sexuality? Cas was a closeted gay for the longest time that he repressed it knowing his mother would never approve and/or beat the shit out of him possibly. Thinking that her son was straight, she set him up with girl named Meg Masters that fell for Cas pretty hard..at first. Cas agreed to date her 'believing' that he could love her too and actually thought he did. However, she was just as controlling as his mother wanting to him to be successful doctor. Charlie hated Meg and what she was doing to her poor friend, but wanted to be the supportive friend.

One night, Cas found the woman he thought he loved aka his fiancé, in bed with another man, a man named Uriel who he thought was his friend. This horrible night led Castiel to a bar where he met Dean Winchester which lead to a friendship, Cas finally letting his true gay self-come out, dates, dating for three years, engaged for a year, and now married for five years. Dean changed Castiel's life.

Things have been going great for the Winchester family - they couldn't be happier, but what happens when a tragedy strikes and people who they thought they'd never see again reappear?


	2. Message

Cas:  
Hey Babe

Dean:   
Hey Sexy,   
I was just   
thinking about you

Cas:  
Oh yeah?   
In what way

Dean:  
In many ways since  
I'm feeling a bit   
lonely in our bed

Cas:  
You have no idea  
what I'm thinking  
right now

Dean:  
I have some ideas

Cas:  
Oh, do you?

Dean:  
I know you well   
You've been thinking   
of having your  
way with me   
You on top of  
me taking control

Cas:  
You are killing   
me right now

Dean:   
You know   
you want to

Cas:  
As much as I   
want to I can't

Dean:  
Why not?

Cas:  
I am still  
at work

Dean:  
So?

Cas:   
So, I can't

Dean:   
All we need is  
a few minutes

Cas:  
Tell you what

Dean:  
What?

Cas:  
When I am done, we   
can FaceTime and  
have a little fun

Dean:  
Yesssss okay

Cas:  
It'll be worth it

Dean:  
Can I have a little  
something for the  
time being

Cas:  
Like what?

Dean:  
A picture

Cas:  
What kind   
of picture?

Dean:  
A naked picture

Cas:  
Lucky I have one  
saved from  
this morning

Dean:  
Send it!!!

Cas:  
[Pic]

Dean:  
I fucking love you

Cas:  
I love you too, De

((De was written on purpose, De is a nickname Cas calls Dean sometimes))


	3. Sam

Dean was in his kitchen filling up the dishwasher that he has been putting off for a while as the dishes piled up in the sink, waiting to hear the doorbell ring, so he could eat some pizza. 

"Hey, Dean" Sam walked through the front door taking off his bag filled with lawyer papers, throwing it off to the side and into the kitchen. Sam and Eileen were staying over at Dean and Castiel's house for the time being as they were renovating their house.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean greeted, glancing to see that Sam was alone, no Eileen by his side "Where is Eileen?"

Sam sat down on one of the wooden stools by the kitchen island "I dropped her off at her mom's house. She is staying there for the night."

Tony closed the full load a dishwasher pushing the start button. "I guess we are having a brother's night in then? I ordered two large pizza's and was going to watch a movie."

Sam wasn't even surprised that Dean ordered originally for just himself two large pizzas, but now he gets to have some. Shrugging Sam agreed "Yeah, sure why not. Hey, any word from Cas? When is he coming back?" 

Dean placed his slightly wet hands on the island, to lean his body against it "Last I heard he will be back sometime next week." By the expression on his face, he wasn't thrilled about that. It feels like forever since Cas has been gone. Cas has to sometimes travel for work. That is the only downside of Castiel's job Dean hates. He dislikes being away from him, being in an empty bed with no Cas to cuddle with at night. "Fuck, I miss him, man"

Sam could clearly tell he did, he gets it, being away from Eileen a little less than an hour and he misses her, but separation is a good thing in healthy relationships. "I can see that. He will be back before you know it."

Just then the doorbell rang 

Dean got the money off of the counter, handing it to his brother "Do you mind getting it?" 

Sam took it from him, no problem as he stood up "Sure." Before turning around to answer the door.

Dean found himself in his living room, with the remote in hand looking up movies on Netflix when Sam came back with the two large hot pepperoni pizza's in hand, placing it on to the coffee table, plopping himself down onto the couch to get comfortable "what are we watching?"

Dean had an idea in mind "I was thinking Bronco Billy or Pale Rider or maybe even Space Cowboys that's a good one!"

Typical of Dean to go for cowboy movies. Sam sent his brother a look "Do I look like Cas to you?" 

Dean took his eyes off the big screen tv to look at his much bigger brother, "Uh no, it would be so wrong...and gross if you did. I don't want to kiss you."

Sam made a disgusted face "Oh man, no! That is not what I mean. I meant you make Cas watch all these movies with you, you can't make me!" Sam wasn't really into those movies like Dean was.

Dean had to argue "I don't make Cas watch them with me. He agrees to them besides he likes them too and you know, gets ideas" a smile appeared on his face, thinking how Cas and him had many role play ideas in the bedroom that had them wearing cowboy boots and cowboy hats.

Sam blinked a few times wanting any image of his brother doing anything with his brother in law out of his head "Oh come on man, gross"

That comment made Dean laugh

"He watches them because you like to watch them to make you happy!" Sam continue to say his opinion.

Dean still didn't believe that. "Yeah, yeah" scrolling through movies "Okay so then what? See any movie?"

"How about 'All Saint's Day" Sam noticed one of their favorite Halloween movies trending. Sam wasn't big on Halloween, but he enjoyed the movie, knowing Dean did too.

Dean noticed the movie on the screen "Oh hell yes" he almost forgot that this movie was on Netflix before pressing play and grabbing himself a slice.

The movie ran for about an hour and a half with two empty open pizza boxes laying open before the brothers.

"Want to watch another movie?" Dean lazily asked his brother, being sprawled out on his couch.

Sam thought for a moment "Uh, I think I am going to head to my room and read a book."

Dean couldn't help, but roll his eyes "Dork." He wasn't into reading books at all. Closest thing he got to reading was car magazines. 

Sam slowly rose from the couch to stretch "Yeah I know. See you later" as he walked away and towards the large staircase where the guest room waited for him.

With Dean being alone downstairs, his thoughts went back to his husband, Cas still missing him, so you know what he decided to face time him hoping that he will pick up. 

The FaceTime noise started to be heard as he waited.

It took a few seconds for Cas to pop up on the other end, he looked pretty worn out and tired.  
"Hey, De"

"Hey Cas," Dean wanted to talk to him, but feel bad to keep him up "you look exhausted. You are sure you want to talk right now? You should go to bed."

"I am, but I want to talk to you." Cas wanted to knock out, but Dean was more important "I miss you so much."

"Miss you too" Dean admitted "Sucks you missed pizza and movie night." That was a typical Friday night for them.

"I did, didn't I?" Cas remembered that "I hope you didn't have too much fun without me"

"Eh, Sam watched a movie with me, but he didn't want to watch a Western with me."

Cas nodded "I figured he wouldn't." He knew Sam wasn't into those types of movies. "But anyways, I do have news," he couldn't wait to tell his husband this, he just didn't sound so excited due to being tired.

Cas let out a small chuckle "well yeah, De, but I finished up what I had to do here early so that I'd be able to come home to you faster."

Practically a week earlier? Dean was thrilled "Oh thank God. I can't wait!"

Cas yawned before nodding "Yup," 

"We'll let you go so you can get some rest" Dean can see that Cas wanted to go to sleep.

"Alright," Cas couldn't help to let out another yawn "love you"

"Love you too, Cas"


	4. Accident

Cas had to go to work the next day leaving later than he originally wanted to, but he couldn't wait to get home to his Dean - it should be a three-hour drive, it'll be worth it.

It was dark and gloomy outside with buckets of rain pouring out of the sky.

Cas was careful and a good driver being safe on the road.

He loved his job, he really does, but the worst part is having to travel from time to time being away from Dean. He was giddy to see his handsome husband, kiss him, and to be intimate.

He will probably make it home by 9 - 9:30 tops depending if there is any type of traffic, hopefully they would still be awake.

Humming along to 'Another One Bites the Dust' Cas drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, picking up that little habit from Dean, minding his own business as he was stopped at a red light. Once it signaled to turn green Cas took his foot off the brake placing it back onto the gas, cruising along.

Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright light coming at him on his side of the car, not knowing that a drunk driver, who wasn't driving so carefully, decided to not stop at the red light on his side and continue on. 

Cas had no time to react when he felt a hard impact from the truck.

The drunk driver was still trying to drive forward. There was nothing Cas could do even with his foot slamming onto the brake. All there was to do was for Jesus to take the wheel. His car went skidding sideways along the dark road until it hit the edge causing the car to give out and flip over. Castiel's head hit right into the window causing his vision to start getting blurry and feel liquid running down his face until he blacked out. The only good thing was that he had a seatbelt on.

The drunk driver on the other hand, skidded away from Castiel's car running right into a tree. From the impact the tree cut in half crushing down into the truck.


	5. News

Dean lost track of time, down in his garage putting on the last new shiny rim on the wheels of his beloved 'Baby' 67 Chevy Impala. He was so focused he barely noticed that his phone had been buzzing constantly in the last five minutes.

That was until he stood up to get a sip of beer, to find his phone vibrating nearby. "Who is calling me now?" he wondered out loud to himself.

He found that he had 23 missed calls all from Charlie as she was calling him again. Yes, he knew Charlie and loved her like a sister he never wanted. "Isn't she working the night shift?" She works at the hospital, being a nurse, knowing that Wednesday night's is her night shift. 

He picked it up "Charlie?"

"Dean, finally I've been calling you" she urged frantically. "I was about to call Sam!"

"Is everything okay?" Why was she so worried about something?

"You need to get here." Charlie wished she didn't have to make this call "Cas has been in an accident."

Hearing those words, Dean's heartbeat jumped out of his chest into his throat and back down while all the color drained from his face "Wh- wha- what?"

"Apparently some drunk driver t-boned him and his car flipped over, knocking him out," he could hear how upset she sounded, Charlie and her were the best of friends.

Tears were starting to form in his eyes, his throat feeling dry "Charlie, tell me he's alive."

She sighed before answering him "He's breathing, but he hit his head pretty hard. He's being prepped for emergency surgery. I insisted to help out so I have to go just get here."

"I am on my way." He told her before hanging up the phone.

"Cas" Dean barely breathed out. His body wanted to collapse, he felt like he was suffocating. He felt sick. He needed to move and get to Sam.

Dean ran his way up from the garage, rushing through the living room and up another flight of stairs and towards the guest room not even knocking.

There was Sam in a white shirt and flannel red pajamas getting ready for bed. Sam practically jumped at the sudden outburst "Dean! What the....Dean?" He saw the look on his brother's face.

"We have to go to the hospital now throw shoes on" Dean was urging to leave and go.

"The hospital? For what?" Sam had thoughts of Charlie cross his mind. Was she okay?

Dean didn't have news about their friend "Cas got hit by a drunk driver"

"What? Is he okay?" Any tiredness that Sam was feeling flew out the window.

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean didn't really know, Charlie said he's going into surgery. We have to go."

Sam threw on a pair of boots and a jacket before they were out the door worried as fuck.


	6. Hospital

Arriving and parking his Baby, Dean and Sam made a dash out of the car and towards a beige colored concrete building. Hanging above the entrance was a cheerful teal colored sign they had to walk under. Dean felt like it was mocking him in some way.

Inside at the reception desk was a young attractive nurse in blue scrubs, so they went to her.

Feeling a presence in front of her she looked up and smiled "how can I help y-" she paused seeing how attractive Dean was "Oh hello." 

Dean ignored that, he had Cas on his mind only "can you tell me if Castiel Winchester is here?"

"Oh, right Charlie said you'll be coming." Glancing at the computer screen to see the list of patients "He is due to be in room 403 but he's still in surgery at the moment. You'll have to wait on the fourth floor waiting room."

Dean didn't bother to answer as he ran off to the elevator. Sam on the other hand gave the nurse a small smile with a "thank you" before running after his brother.

Dean pressed the fourth floor, waiting for the doors to open and step out.

In the waiting room, Sam took a seat with his leg shaking worried about his brother in law. He also knew he should keep Eileen informed about what was going on, so he took out his phone to text his wife about Cas.

"He has to be okay just has to" Dean was pacing the room, he couldn't sit he was so worried he needed to move uncomfortable and anxious with no answers. Sure, Charlie said he was breathing, but there could always be complications in surgery. 

"I know" Sam looked up from his phone, he had to ease Dean's mind "he will be" he can only pray and hope for that.

It felt like it was twenty-four hours when only three hours passed on by before Charlie found out where they were "hey boys"

Their attention shot to her as Sam stood to his feet. On the other hand, Dean had a lot to ask "Is he okay? Is he in pain? Is he awake? Is he talking? Can we see him?" It was like he drank 10 cans of red bull so energized.

She placed a hand on Dean's shoulder "He made it through."

A big sigh of relief escaped both men.

"Is he okay?" Sam hoped, since he did make it through a successful surgery.

"He will be," she promised, having news to inform them "but he's not awake due to the swelling of his brain we won't know of any of his conditions until he wakes up."

"You don't know?" Dean wondered confused.

"No" she frowned "He has to wake up on his own then we will know when we run tests. He is so lucky nothing else happened to him some scratches but that's about it." Other things could've gone wrong, that seatbelt pretty much saved his life.

"And the ass whole, who hit him what's going to happen to him?" Anger poured out of Dean's mouth. 

Charlie knew about that "He died instantly when his car crashed."

"Can we see him?" Sam wanted to Cas just like Dean did.

"Of course, follow me" 

The room felt like it was miles away before being brought in a private room to find machines hooked up to Cas laying there in a hospital gown with a bandage wrapped around his head to cover up the surgery; a male doctor was looking at the machines.


	7. Go Home

It has been a week since the accident with Castiel still not awake.

The only good news is that he's been showing progress while being knocked out, sure it takes quite a while for a brain to heal and work properly after being damaged with a fractured skull and being worked on however the swelling has gone down. This was no 50-50 chance he'll wake up, but the doctors don't have an answer. It is up to Castiel's body.

Sam, Eileen, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, and Benny have all come to visit Cas in the hospital to see how he's been doing. Dean was grateful for them to have done so, caring for Cas and his health.

Since it has been a week, Dean hasn't left his side, hasn't gone to work, barely ate unless Sam brought him something, or barely even slept. He was afraid if he left the room, he would miss something that could go wrong or miss Cas waking up. 

At least Bobby didn't mind Dean not coming into work. He understood completely.

For Dean, Sam wanted to stay for Cas, but for his brother. He worried about him. Dean of course refused promising he would call if something happened.

Dean was sitting on a not so comfortable chair with his hand in Castiel's not paying attention to the news on TV. Looking over at his poor unconscious husband "Cas" Dean whispered slightly "please wake up soon. I miss you so much. I need you here with me. It's really hard to function without you. I'm sorry this happened to you and honestly that ass whole who hit you got what he deserved after what he's done to you. I love you more than anything and it hurts me to see you like this. Come back to me, Cas. I'd give anything to see those blue eyes of yours staring back at me."

Charlie walked into the room starting her shift, frowning at her friend, who was looking at his husband sadly "Dean, you look like shit."

He sighed; he knew this "no kidding."

"You have to go home" She didn't want to see him like this.

"I can't," he didn't want to leave Cas.

"You can," She insisted "Cas will still be here. You have to take care of yourself, you need to sleep properly, go home."

"Charlie, what if," Dean tried.

Charlie cut him off "Dean-O, I am here. I will keep an eye on him, please go home."

"If anything happens..." He knew she wouldn't give up.

"I will call you immediately now go before I drag you out of here."


	8. Wake Up

Dean was back at the hospital another week later after Charlie forced him to eat something at least from the cafeteria. He still barely wanted to leave his side even if day by day Cas was slightly improving.

Dean barely looked up, feeling the presence of Sam who came back holding a bag of cool ranch Doritos from the vending machine.

"Uh Dean?" Sam gasped followed by the sound of the bag hitting the floor.

Dean's head shot up from his phone trying to answer some emails "what?"

Sam was looking not at Dean but Cas.

Dean's eyes shifted to Castiel. It's been weeks that Cas has been laying in the same position, not moving. Now Sam noticed Cas shift his body slightly, his eye starting to flutter open trying to adjust to the bright white room. He was in the hospital? With machines connected to him what's going on? There are people here, he's not alone.

"Cas?" Dean stood up beyond thrilled to see Cas come back to him.

Sam had no care about his snack now on the floor, he stood on the other side of the bed opposite Dean "Cas!"

"Who are you? Why am I here" he breathed out confused why two strangers were here he never seen? Are they his doctors or something?

Sam looked to his brother confused. Why would he ask who they were?

"What? I'm your husband and that's Sam your brother in law." Dean tried to explain the obvious.

Cas looked between the two of them standing there. His head was pounding and his thoughts felt so foggy like a cloud of mist filling most of his brain, unable to reach memories "I don't have a husband nor a brother in law."

"Yes, you do," Dean breathed out sadly, feeling as if he was just hit by a truck.

"You really don't know who we are?" Sam wondered

"Should I?" Cas questioned back

There was only one thing to do "Sam go get Charlie."

Sam didn't hesitate to turn around, walk out and find her.

"Where is Meg?" Cas wanted to see his fiancé, why wasn't she here to be with him?

Dean felt his stomach twist painfully by the mention of her name - Castiel's ex. Why the hell would he ask for her? Yes, oh yes Dean knew all about her. They met! "not here, excuse me" when he walked out, Charlie was walking over with Sam, his mouth running a mile a minute.

"He doesn't remember who you are?" Charlie questioned Dean after Sam told her what happened.

Dean sadly nodded not saying anything.

Charlie placed a hand on her friend's arm "stay here, let me talk to him. I'll ask him the routine questions." 

She headed into Castiel's room, frowning but staying calm "Hey Mr. Novak, do you know who I am?"

Castiel lit up so happy to see a familiar person "Of course I know you Charlie. What kind of question is that? You have been my best friend for fifteen years. And don't call me Mr. Novak, ever again!" he didn't like the sound of that.

She smiled small as she sat down on the bed. Charlie relieved in a way that he at least remembered her, but his math was off, they knew each other for twenty-one years. 

"Why am I in the hospital?" He tried asking her

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he shook his head no "you were driving home and was hit by a drunk driver. You hit your head pretty bad."

"Am I okay?" He raised one hand to feel badges on his head covering most of his hair and forehead.

"You did amazing in surgery so you will be, but I need to ask you questions before your doctor comes in" this was the usual thing to do with patients who had trauma to the head.

"Okay"

"What is your full name?" 

"Castiel Jimmy Novak" he didn't say Winchester. 

"Where do you live?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." Okay, he knew that.

"What do you do?" Charlie went on.

"I am in med school." That's not a good sign.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-one" Cas was that age ten years ago he is now thirty-one.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being with my fiancé Meg Master's trying to decide on wedding venues."

Charlie nodded; this didn't turn out great.

"Hey Charlie?" Cas was confused about some more things.

"Hmm?" Ready to answer whatever he needed.

"How are you working here right now? I thought you were interning at Onlook Hospital?" Last time he checked she wasn't fully a nurse just yet.

"Oh" she giggled a little making something up "I got moved to this hospital this morning actually. I am still interning, but you're my best friend of course I insisted on you being one of my first patients in this hospital."

Cas bought it, understanding "Oh that's great, but then who were those two guys in here before?" Cas just needed to know, they seemed to know him.

Charlie let out a big sigh, before coming up with what to say, but Cas cut her off.

"They were saying I have a husband and a brother in law which doesn't make any sense to me." Cas doesn't recall any of this, did they have the wrong room? "I'm engaged to a girl named Meg and I don't have siblings. If I was going to have an in law it would be a sister in law when you get married."

This was honestly hard for Charlie to say "Cas, this might sound crazy but you are thirty-one years old" she started off easy.

"What?" How could that be?

She continued "You still live in Lawrence, but not with Meg. You have a husband."

Castiel lifted up his hand to see the wedding ring on his left ring finger "Are you joking?"

"I am not, Cas." She kind of wishes she was "You hit your head hard causing you to have memory loss." She diagnosed. "This sort of thing can happen with brain injuries."

"Memory loss?" Castiel frowned, not believing this "I lost ten years of my life?"

"It's okay," Charlie told him comfortingly, grabbing his hand "I know it is a lot to take in, but with time it'll all come back to you."

"My head hurts," Castiel felt his head starting to pound.

"I can get you something for that," Charlie slid off the bed, walking towards the door "and I need to get your doctor, so he can run some tests. You probably need a minute."

Walking out in the hallway, Dean and Sam were where she left them "I thought everything was okay?" Sam questioned her.

"This isn't like a broken bone brains are less predictable. It seems that due to the swelling tissue pressed against the skull it caused some impact." It was something nobody could control.

"Some impact" Dean scoffed, not taking it out on Charlie, he was just upset "he doesn't remember us. He doesn't remember.....me!"

"I know Dean," Natasha hated this too "he seems to have retrograde amnesia."

"How long does it last?" Sam wondered, was it forever?

"It differs for every person, could be a day, could be weeks, could be years." Charlie tries explaining to them "It all depends on Cas. He seems to have forgotten the past ten years."

"What?" Sam gasped out.

"Ten years?!" Dean repeated. Dean wasn't in Castiel's life ten years ago. They met exactly nine years ago!

Charlie wished she didn't have to say this but they needed to know "He thinks he is twenty-one, living with Meg."

"He has to know that....." Dean trailed off, shaking his head.

"I told him" Charlie promised "I said we would give him a few minutes to process it. I have to go get his doctor" she didn't want to leave them, but the doctor needed to check on Castiel.

Dean laughed sarcastically. He couldn't believe this was happening, placing his hands on his head, forcing himself not to punch a fall...maybe he'll wait when he gets home to do so. Sam shoved his hands in his jean pockets, staring at the floor, this was hurting him too, but he could see his brother breaking.


	9. Questions

Being a good and caring husband that Dean is, he went home to not just drop off Sam and explain everything to Eileen when they got there, but to pick up some clothes for Castiel and bring it to the hospital. He tried going into Castiel's room many times, but chickened out actually ending up falling asleep in the waiting room using the duffel bag as a pillow.

Meanwhile Cas wasn't scared or sad or mad, confused is the only way to put it. Try waking up thinking one thing and people are telling you something else. He found a mirror in the bathroom to see he looked older and his hair wasn't as black as he remembered it being.

He was hungry feeling like he had not eaten in months, walking through the hallways noticing something. The stranger claiming to be his husband was asleep on chairs. He slowly crept towards him, tapping him.

Dean jumped a little from the touch, seeing his husband standing above him.

"What are you up to?" Castiel whispered.

Dean rubbed his eyes, sitting up his back was aching from the position he was on "Sleeping."

"Right, sorry," Castiel should've known that was obvious.

Dean looked at to the duffle bag "I brought you some clothes."

Castiel was a bit relieved, the gown wasn't comfortable "Thank you this gown is kind of drafty."

"I bet it is," that's why Dean brought him the clothes.

"I am also kind of hungry," Cas felt his stomach grumbling for food "Did you eat?"

"No, I haven't," Dean had been too busy going back and forth with Sam and worrying about food that it was the last thing on his mind.

"Want to go down to the cafeteria with me?" Cas offered; he didn't remember him but he was still a kind guy.

"Sure." Dean stood up as they walked to the elevator. 

It was a little awkward for both of them. Cas doesn't know who he is. Dean knows Cas, but knows that Cas doesn't know him.

"So, I want to verify a few things about us." Castiel said stepping out of the elevator first.

Dean followed him "Okay."

"So, we are married?" Castiel wanted to get things straight again, now that he had time to process.

"Yes" Dean went to the frig of the cafe to get a water bottle "do you want a water?" What Dean really could go for right now was a glass of cold beer, but they don't sell that in hospitals.

Cas nodded "yes please." As he was looking at the food laid out under lights "how long?"

Dean walked to stand right next to him, looking at the options "Four years."

Cas grabbed a tuna wrap; it's been a while since he had one and it looked good "And that guy you were with Sam. He is your brother?"

"Yes" Dean went for the philly cheese streak wrap, he was pretty hungry and nothing else seemed appetizing, they didn't even have pie!

"And you know Charlie?" Cas put his stuff down for the person at the cashier.

Dean got out his wallet, "I got it" putting their items together, giving her his card "Yes, you introduced me to her after our third date and we became friends."

Cas nodded trying to process these answers he was getting. "thank you by the way" he totally forgot he'd have to buy food he was just really hungry.

"I'm your husband, of course I'll buy you dinner" Dean stated politely.

Cas smiled small towards him "And so we don't have any kids?" They were making their way back up onto the elevator.

"No" Dean was explaining as he hit the level four button "I mean we've talked about it, but not yet."

Cas blurted out "Was I with other men?" Castiel was being curious about it, he didn't remember. 

"No, just me" Dean felt a little taken back by this question, not expecting this, but answered anyway letting Cas step out first when the doors opened.

"So just you after Meg?" Cas was confirming this.

"Yes," Dean felt his blood boiling at the mention of her name. He hated her so much.

Cas had more questions on his mind "I'm really thirty-one years old?"

"Yes, you are." 

"How old are you?" 

"Thirty-two" Dean was only a year older than he was. 

"And I am an architect now?" Last time Cas remembered he wasn't studying for that, but Charlie mentioned that to him a few hours ago.

"Yes, you are one of the best," Dean was proud that Castiel was able to accomplish a lot as an architect.

"Wasn't I trying to be a doctor?" He wasn't in school for that anymore?

"That's what Meg and your mom wanted you to be." Dean hated that so much, Castiel wasn't happy "You didn't want to, so I encourage you to do what you love and you found architecture."

"Why is my mom not here?" Wouldn't she care to see her son after an accident?

Dean couldn't stand Naomi just as much as Meg "You haven't spoken to her in years."

"Because?" Cas trailed off

"You changed careers, broke off your engagement with Meg, and started dating me." Dean explained the reasoning.

Castiel sighed shaking his head, why doesn't he know "I hate that I don't know this stuff."

"I get that," Dean wished he knew too "but soon you can come back home with me and you'll remember everything."

Cas looked to Dean, unsure "I don't know how I'm supposed to go back with you and live with you." 

"It's our place" Dean injected.

"With any proof of us being together?" Cas questioned.

Dean shot back "Other than our marriage?" his voice slightly rising, seeing that Cas didn't take off the ring.

Cas groaned, feeling pain shoot back into his head "Listen, I have a bad headache. Thanks for more information on what you say my life is now, but I'm going to go back to my room."


	10. Proof

Castiel was sat up in bed so that Charlie could take off the bandage on his head and check on his healing.

Everything has been looking great, there was no more blood and the stitches were doing their job. "At this rate you'll finally get to get out of this hospital by tomorrow."

Cas liked that he did feel cooped up however where could he go? "And do what and go where?"

"Go about your daily routine," as Charlie would tell any amnesia patient "go down memory lane it will help you remember."

"I'm supposed to do that with Dean?" Cas then asked.

"Yes" She sighed with the obvious "He can be a very big help to you."

Dean then walked in the room having an idea "Hey."

"Hey, Dean-O" Charlie greeted her friend.

"Cas," Dean was getting to the point, taking out his phone "I got a voicemail from you before the accident. You wanted evidence this is the best I can do for now."

Charlie smiled seeing that Dean was trying.

"Okay, let's hear it" Cas wanted to hear the evidence.

Without another word, Dean typed in his code and pressed play.

Castiel's voice was heard "Hey De, I miss you so much. I'm still at work. I'm stressed and wanted to hear your voice and see if you are working late because I need some Dean time if you know what I mean. Call me back I love you."

"It doesn't prove anything but..." Dean trailed off.

"It is something," Charlie injected.

"It's okay I sound...." Cas believed him that was definitely him "happy and in love."

"So, come home with me and we can figure this out together" Dean wanted nothing more than for Castiel to come back home and work on getting their memories back.

Cas didn't know where else to go and this was his husband "Okay, we can try it out."

"Yay" Charlie was thrilled this was working out "well I was telling Cas that he could be free to go home by tomorrow."


	11. Home

Unable to drive for a while, Castiel's car was damaged anyway so Dean drove Cas back to their home.

"Welcome home,"' Dean could see the look of surprise in Castiel's face. They were in a nice part of town, as their house was not a mansion, but it looked pretty large with a decent sized lawn. "we live...here?" When he lived with Meg, they had a very small apartment.

Being a successful architect that Cas was, he was making pretty good money. Dean of course was making a decent amount of money as well, but Castiel's company paid him almost triple of what Dean's salary was. 

"That we do," Pulling into the garage and shutting off the car, Dean got out.

"What do you do?' Cas got out of the car, amazed by the house, what was inside?

"I'm a mechanic" Dean shrugged, pretty proud of that. He did have a big ego about it. How he can rebuild cars just from scraps, he was that good! 

Noticing that there was a door in the garage that probably led into the house, Cas went to open it, but Dean stopped him "Hold on."

Cas turned around to him "What?"

"I have to put the alarm on first" Dean opened the little white box that was near the door. 

Cas tiled his head in confusion "You have an alarm in the garage?" he didn't get that.

Dean told punched in the six numbers "I am very protective of my baby. If someone broke in and even looks at her I would gank their asses" 

"What's the code?" Cas wanted to know for the future.

"101716" Dean gave the number.

"Any reason why?" Castiel knew people usually made codes that meant something to them, it was easier to remember.

Dean bluntly said "our wedding date."

"Oh," Castiel walked in 

Dean opened the door, not stepping inside just yet "After you."

Dean watched Cas closely as he hesitantly walked into the spacious living room to notice a long L shaped gray couch with the biggest flat screen TV he's ever seen parallel on the wall. There were two love seats on either side of the couch and a nice sized coffee table.

Nearby on the walls were pictures hung up of Cas and Dean, Dean and Sam, Cas and Charlie, Dean and Charlie, Sam with a woman, Dean with some men he didn't know, and Wedding pictures.

"We really are married," he really has a life he doesn't know about.

Dean nodded, staying close by "I wasn't lying"

Cas then heard voices, which confused him he thought they were alone. "Someone is here?"

Dean led him to the dining room "Sam and his wife are staying here for a while. Let me introduce you to Eileen. Just to let you know she's deaf, but she can read lips so look at her when you're talking." He knew her already, but with his memory, he doesn't remember her.

Cas understood, but informed Dean "I do know sign language" he was interested in such a thing since he was a kid and grew up practically teaching himself through books and videos. 

"Right" that was one thing Dean actually forgot.

The two lovers had papers scattered around the table as they were discussing something when Sam looked up "Hey Dean," looking to Cas, "wow you're home."

Eileen looked up seeing that Sam noticed something, she turned to see Cas and Dean "Hey Cas, I am so happy to see you." 

Cas smile at her, he could tell he liked her already "Hello, Eileen, Sam" he didn't really know them right now, so he didn't have too much else to say.

He did want to say more, but Dean beat him to it "What are you doing?"

Sam looked down at the pictures and layouts of something "We are actually going over a few things for our house. Discussing a few changes.

Cas had a question "Oh you're building a house? Where?"

Eileen answered that for him "Here in Lawrence, just five blocks from here."

"And actually," Dean jumped in "You helped them design the layout, Cas." Obviously, Cas couldn't help them now, but he did.

"I did?" Cas didn't know that

Sam smiled "You did, yeah!"

"Cas?" Dean looked towards him.

Cas turned around "Yeah?"

"Want to see the rest of the house?" Dean suggested.

"Okay" 

"Really glad to see you're back." Sam blurted out. 

Cas smiled small as he followed Dean to see the kitchen, two bathrooms, laundry room, and Castiel's office before going upstairs to four bedrooms, five bathrooms.

Seeing their bedroom, Cas saw a big king-sized bed, with two bedside tables on either side.

"You can sleep in here," Dean suggested.

Cas looked at him confused "If this is ours then you should sleep in here. I don't want to kick you out of your own bedroom. I don't remember it" he'd feel bad.

"Yes" Dean didn't want to do that "but you're trying to remember and being in here in your own bedroom could help I don't mind." He really didn't.

Cas gave in "alright."

"Are you hungry at all?" It was getting close to dinner time.

Cas nodded, haven't eaten since breakfast "Yes I am."

"I'll go make dinner." Dean backed up to head out of the room "You can relax or whatever you want"

"You cook?" Cas had surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," Dean did most of the cooking "You do too sometimes."

He nodded

Dean went downstairs to make one of these favorite dinners - lasagna.

Cas wanted to change out of his shirt, jeans, and jacket to be more comfortable. There weren't any dressers in their room so he looked for a door he would assume be their closet. There was one on one side of their bedroom and one parallel to the other wall. 50/50 chance - Cas went to the left to find the biggest marble bathroom he ever seen in his life. This clearly wasn't a closet, but might as well shower, he just wanted to get clothes first. He went to the other room to reveal a walking closet that was as big as their bedroom. There was jean, shorts, t shirts, long sleeves, fancy clothes, bathing suits, robes, hoodies, hats and jackets hung up both sides so he figured one side had to be his and the other one had to be Dean's. Which one was his? He doesn't know. He had to take a guess getting a pair of sweatpants, a short sleeve, and a hoodie to get dressed.

When he felt fresh and clean, Cas found his way back downstairs to the dining room that looked set up for two people with no Sam or Eileen in sight.

Going into the kitchen, Dean was washing his hands.

Dean felt a presence in the room trying to see Cas in a different outfit "you look good, Cas" turning off the faucet.

He looks down "Do I?"

"Yes, you do" Dean thought Cas looked good in everything, even that trench coat Cas was obsessed with "but you always do."

"I wanted to be comfortable," Cas explained but I wasn't sure if.." he trailed off.

"If they were mine or yours" Dean figured "Those are mine by the way" 

"Oh sorry" Cas apologized, he didn't know

Cas chuckled he didn't mind "It's okay we wear each other's clothes all the time. If you want to know your section is on the left of our closet."

Cas did want to know "okay" open the fridge hoping to find a water to quench this thirst as he did, feeling Dean's eyes on him. Cas paused himself "Why are you looking at me like I'm some kind of zoo animal?"

"Sorry" Dean couldn't help it "I don't know I'm trying to figure this all out to I guess."

The timer went off from the oven.

"Dinner is ready?" Cas assumed from the noise.

"Yeah" Dean answered 

Cas wondered something "Will Sam and Eileen be joining us?"

Dean shook his head "No, they actually went out to eat, they wanted us to have some alone time on your first night back home.

"Oh?" Cas then asked "What are we having?'

Dean put on oven mittens to take out the Big dish out "lasagna." Closing the oven door with his foot.

"My favorite" Castiel announced, but he had to know that "but you already knew that didn't you."

Dean nodded "I did. You really like my lasagna you used to tell me that it was better than your moms." 

"Really?" Cas may have been informed that he doesn't talk to his mom anymore, but she used to make the best lasagna "Well I'll be the judge of that."

"Alright let's eat come on" Dean announced bringing the dish into the dining room.

Dean sat at the end of the table with Cas next him.

"How you feeling, Cas?" Dean asked, curiously.

"I have a little bit of a headache" Cas admitted taking something before he came down "other than that I am fine."

"Do you find it weird being back here?" It was Dean's turn to ask some questions "If you don't mind me asking.""

Castiel didn't mind "It is a bit, yes" his eyes scanning the room until it landed on a plank of a paper hanging on the wall "Hey Dean?"

Dean was already stuffing his face "Mmmm?"

"My name is on that paper" he pointed towards it. The paper had lots of small writing on it, something he couldn't see from where he was sitting. 

Dean noticed what he was looking at as he swallowed the big gulp of food "That is your master's degree, Cas"

Cas was taken back "So I really became an architect not a doctor?"

"Yes, you hated it." Cas was smart enough to be one, he just didn't like it.

"And you what made you wanting to be a mechanic?" Cas wondered. 

"I grew up loving Cars especially after learning that my dad was a mechanic. And Bobby who raised me and Sam was a mechanic." Dean explained "Car's are freaking cool as hell. Fixing them is like a puzzle and the best part is when you are done, they leave and you are not responsible for them anymore."

"Wow" Cas could tell the way Dean was talking how passionate he was about his job. Hoping that maybe he gets to see Dean work on a car some time soon. "By the way this really is better than my mom's lasagna."

"I thought you'd say that," Dean was waiting to hear it.


	12. Unexpected

The very next day, Dean was the first one awake making breakfast: waffles for Cas. He would've made some Sam and Eileen, but they already left for work.

Cas was in their bed waking up, eyes blinking to focus on his surroundings only to find that he was not in his old bedroom he remembers. He's in Dean and his room, so this wasn't a dream. This is his true reality. Ugh, slowly he got up doing a little stretch to hear muscles popping before heading to the bathroom to do his business and go downstairs.

"Good morning, Dean" Cas greeted as he entered the kitchen 

Dean's eyes practically lit up seeing him "Morning, Cas. How did you sleep?" 

"I slept good" Cas admitted as if his body was used to that bed "my headache went away."

"Good to hear" Dean commented 

Cas sat down on a stool on the kitchen island "So Charlie told me to stick to my normal routine, what is that exactly?"

"You usually make the coffee" Dean pointed to the machine that wasn't on.

"I'll do that" that is something Cas knew how to do 

"And you usually answer emails and bills, but you don't know the passcode, so I'll be doing that." Dean sat down on a stool with two full plates of waffles filled with syrup. "We talk for a bit and then go to work, but you can go to work yet so you can stay here and do whatever you want. I have to go into work for a bit. Your phone is here you can call me if you need anything."

"What is the code to get into it?" That is something Cas needed to know.

"0124" Dean's birthday

"Oh, and its Friday so on Friday nights we usually order pizza and watch a movie." Dean wanted to let Cas know "Sam and Eileen might be joining us."

Cas nodded "Okay" waiting for the coffee to pour out of the machine.

Once breakfast was over Dean left while Cas explored more in the house, looking through everything. He felt like it was snooping, but he apparently lived here so it's not?

After a while, he wanted fresh air going out for a walk since he can't drive, maybe get something to eat for lunch stopping into a cafe looking at the menu "can I have a....?"

"You don't want the usual Mr. Winchester?" The lady knew him not knowing of the accident.

"I have a usual?" Castiel been in here before "I'll take that"

"Clarence!"

He turned around to a very familiar voice....and person to find someone he remembers.  
"Meg?" She looks older and her hair was now blonde.

She came in for a hug.

Castiel didn't hesitate to hug her back "What are you doing here?" He wasn't sure

"I moved here about two weeks ago" Meg informed him "I open up a salon with Ruby."

"Oh wow" He knew she wanted to be a hairstylist.

"Here, Mr. Winchester" the lady held out a bag for him to take.

Cas smiled handing her money "Thank you."

Meg didn't leave his side "Do you want to walk around? Are you busy? Is Dean here?" She looked around to see if there was any sight of him.

"No, he's at work." Cas told her.

"Great!" Meg was thrilled to have him alone as they walked out of the place together.

"I'm actually glad to see you" he meant it; it was refreshing to finally be around somebody that he knows besides Charlie of course.

"Are you?" She didn't expect to hear that but she'll take it "I'm glad to see you too."

"I had an accident" Cas blurted out, he figured she would know but the stitches on his head.

"Oh, poor baby," Meg frowned "I saw the stitches but didn't want to ask are you okay, Clarence?"

Cas nodded "Yeah, I was in a car accident. A drunk driver hit me a few weeks ago. I hit my head causing me to have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" She made a face "But you remember me."

"I don't remember the last ten years of my life" he admitted to her truthfully.

Meg did the calculation ten years ago he was still in her life "So you don't remember Dean, is he gone?"

"No, he's around" He told her "he along with Sam, Eileen, Charlie and a few others are helping me out trying to get my memories."

"Eileen is?" She trailed off not knowing who that was.

All right she wouldn't know that "Sam's wife."

"Oh, so you don't really remember any of them well?" she didn't let him answer "Well I certainly can help you," Meg smiled at him almost evilly but he did not catch that.

"You can?" he would like all the help he could get but that didn't make sense "Dean told me I haven't seen you."

Meg groaned shaking her head "He's a liar we still speak. I can't believe he didn't tell you this!"

"I'm sorry" as if that was his fault.

"It's alright, Clarence" he didn't have to apologize for her lie thought he was believing "I'm just glad to be here with you again."

"Are you seeing anyone?" It was a random question that came to Castiel's mind since he was apparently married to Dean.

"There was someone" and that someone was the man she cheated on him with "but because of the move we broke up."

Meg brought it up so Cas was curious about it "Hey so what caused us to break up?"

"Dean caused it" Meg frowns at him.

"Him, how?" Cas felt like Dean didn't do that.

"Tell you lies that manipulative bastard!" Meg bad-mouthed him "he made you think you're something else and to drop out of being a rich doctor. He didn't tell you any of this?"

"He told me different things" Castiel admitted he was hearing two different stories.

"Such a liar" Meg clearly hated Dean.

It made Cas feel weird. Dean seemed so loving, caring, and kind..now she's saying these things?

~~~~~~~

"Benny, what the fuck?" Dean was out with his friend as he spotted Cas with that bitch who he thought he would never see again.

"What, brother?" Benny didn't know what he was talking about not seeing anything.

"Am I going crazy or is that my Cas with ugly ass demon Meg," Dean pointed in that direction to show his friend.

Benny finally noticed the two of them "Yes, what is she doing here?" He knew all about Meg Masters.

"I don't know" Dean did not like what he was saying this could not end well and he needed to stop it so he decided to walk towards them.

"Where are you going?" Dean called out to him.

"Over to them" Cas shouldn't be around her.

"Cas," Dean announced himself.

"Hey Dean," Cas greeted his so-called husband.

"Meg," Her name rolled off Castiel's tongue like a bad taste.

"Dean," she shot back towards him.

"What are you doing?" He had to ask Cas.

Castiel did explain himself "I wanted to get out for a bit. I apparently have a usual for lunch and I ran into Meg."

Dean still didn't like it "You could have called me I would have taken you out I'm on a lunch break."

"I forgot my phone" Cas would have called him he probably would have gotten lost, but he did forget it and he did run into her accidentally.

"And" Meg had something to say "he doesn't have to do everything with you."

Dean's knuckles clenched "Cas, do you mind going over there to Benny" pointing to his friend sitting on a bench with food "he wants to say hi he's a friend."

"Oh okay" Cas figured he knew him so he would go over and say hi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean shot towards her the second Cas was out of earshot.

"I moved here" Meg crossed her arms.

"Oh goodie" Dean rolled his eyes are sarcastically "Stay away from him. He doesn't need to be around you."

"Jealous that Clarence remembers me and not you?" She grinned at her own comment.

"What?" She knew about that?

She saw the look of surprise "He told me all about the accident and how he does not remember you. He remembers me so I have a chance."

"A chance to do what exactly?" Dean wanted to know not understanding what she would mean by that.

"To get him back" She said it like he would know that or think that.

Dean glared at her there no way he would allow that "That is not going to happen."

"You stole him from me and this is your karma." Meg was clearly still salty over the situation that happened nine years ago.

Dean was thinking yep this woman is fucking crazy "You made him miserable. Yeah, he told me all about your relationship. Telling me he used to lay in bed next to you every night wondering if he could find some better, someone who accepts him because you didn't. Then you go and you cheat on him. You screwed it up. He moved on he's a Winchester now."

"Are you delusional?" Ignoring what he just said "He doesn't remember you! You're nothing, but a stranger he's going to come back to me watch and see."

Dean remembered now that she is a narcissist "You are delusional."

"Sure, I am," She laughed "I'll be thinking that when I'm in bed with your husband."

Dean had to take a deep breath in to control himself. He wanted to punch her so bad. "We are done here. I mean it, stay away from Cas, you evil demon."

"Will he be able to stay away from me?"


	13. Message

Dean:  
You wouldn't believe  
who Cas ran into today

Charlie:  
A guessing game?   
Who? His mom?

Dean:  
Close, but no

Charlie:  
Close.. don't tell   
me Meg?

Dean:  
Ding ding   
Yup

Charlie:  
Wait how?

Dean:  
She moved here

Charlie:  
Oh God and he   
talked to her?

Dean:  
If she tells him lies   
could that fuck   
up his memories?

Charlie:  
No as long as you   
do your normal things   
like you used to it shouldn't

Dean:  
She thinks she   
will get him back

Charlie:  
Hell no that won't   
happened, Dean-O

Dean:  
I warned her to   
stay away from him

Charlie:  
If she doesn't, I'll kick  
her ass you know  
I'd love to


	14. Movie Night

When Dean got home from work, Cas was on the floor with pictures spread out everywhere.

Cas glanced up at him before going back at the pictures "Hey how was the rest of your day?"

"It was alright. I fixed up a few cars, but better now that I get to see you" Dean bent down to kiss the side of Castiel's head, realizing his mistake as soon as he did it, straightening himself back up "sorry it's a habit."

Cas smiled at him, of course he would be used to coming home to kiss his husband he didn't mind honestly "It's alright."

"Are you collaging?" Dean was looking at all of the pictures a lot of them were of Cas.

Cas stopped for a minute, wondering "Do I collage?"

"Not that I know of" He didn't recall Cas doing that.

"After seeing Meg, stuff was coming back to me so I thought I'd make a timeline of my life" Cas was explaining his reasoning but paused for just a moment "sorry went through all your pictures."

"It's okay what is mine is yours," why would Dean have a problem with that? They were his pictures too "but that's a good idea" it could help him remember.

Cas glanced at the pictures from when he was a baby "I started with the early years which was easy then I'm trying to remember the last memory I had before everything went black."

"How is that going?" Dean bent down next to him to get a better look at the pictures that were spread out in order.

Cas was trying to recall that memory again "I think I was with Charlie and Kevin eating at the Mac and Cheese Grill asking if they still had the toasted ravioli special...for the life of me I can't remember the answer."

"Oh no how will we ever know if they had toasted ravioli" Dean playfully said sarcastically.

That made Cas chuckle as Dean laughed along with him.

Dean helped him put the rest of the pictures in order until Sam and Eileen came home and it was time for their night.

"The pizza is ordered," Dean announced, "I got four large pies."

Sam and Eileen were not surprised however Cas was, tilting his head in confusion "Four large pies?" he repeated "Isn't that a little too much?"

Dean plainly said "No"

As Sam added in "Dean can easily eat an entire large pie by himself, I mean I could too and some more, so we usually get a lot of pizza." Placing an arm around Eileen on the couch.

Cas found a spot next to Dean, but not too close to him.

"And I believe it's Castiel's turn to pick the movie" Eileen was handing Cas the remote.

Cas took it but was curious "Me? We rotate who picks?"

"Yeah it is your turn" Dean told him. "Unless you want to watch a Western"

"No!" Eileen and Sam both said in unison causing Dean to chuckle. 

"Uh," Cas was unsure what to choose, he didn't really know anyone else's preference "Is I don't know, the first Avenger movie okay to watch?"

Dean answered first "I figured you'd choose that, sure."

Sam was pleased by his choice "I am cool with that."

Cas turned to Eileen "Should I choose something different?"

She smiled at him "No, I like Marvel movies"

And with that Cas set the movie up on Netflix so that it would be ready to play by the time the pizza gets here. 

With the remote being placed down, and Cas sitting back to get comfortable, he suddenly felt a pain in his brain where he got hit.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"Sam thinks you should come over my house on Friday. We eat pizza and watch a movie. I mean I would like that too. Some nights you could even have Charlie join us." Dean was snuggled up against Cas in his bed.

"Really? I don't want to impose" He figured it was only their thing.

"Babe, you're not imposing you're important to me. You are literally a part of my family now, join us." Dean was going to keep insisting.

He smiled down at Dean "I'd love to."

~~~~~~~

Cas got a glimpse of more proof "woah."

"Are you okay, Cas?" Dean noticed this discomfort in his face.

That made Sam looked back at him from Dean's question.

"Yeah a little pain in my head, but I'm okay" Cas didn't want to admit what he saw just yet.

"Charlie said when that happens to take Ibuprofen" Dean told him.

He nodded "yeah 'll go do that."


	15. Argument

When everyone was in work, Cas decided to call Meg. Apparently, she had off today. He would have called Charlie, but she had a long shift at the hospital. He wanted to be in the presence of something he knows to tell him more stories, Dean wasn't around to do that.

He just didn't think this would end badly when Sam got home from work early "Hey Cas."

"Hey Sam," He greeted "How was work?"

"Boring," no thrilling cases happened today "Who is here?" Sam's ears heard a noise come from the kitchen only to see a familiar woman appear.

"Oh well if it isn't Moose" Meg greeted with a grin, walking back into the room.

Sam felt his entire body tense why is she here? Dean didn't tell Sam that Meg was back. 

"Indeed, I do" Meg turned to smile at Cas.

Sam didn't take his eyes off the short woman "What are you doing here, Meg?"

"You know Sam?" Castiel questioned Meg

"I do, Sam here had a little affair going on with Ruby many years ago." She turned back to Sam "She moved here with me"

Sam didn't care to know "And? What are you doing here, Meg?" he knew this wouldn't end well. He will have to tell Dean about this.

"Here to help my Clarence out" She informed the taller man.

Sam scoffed in her face "Right sure, like you have good intentions"

Seeing them stare down each other, it was making Cas feel uneasy "Uh, Meg maybe you should go and I'll see you sometime soon? I kind of want to see what I can make for Dean when he gets home."

Meg sent him an odd look "Since when do you cook?"

"I don't know apparently I do" Cas told her he did and he was decent at it.

Later that night Dean was in for a surprise "uh, Dean"

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean came out of his closet, in a gray robe to be in something more comfortable. 

"I don't want to get Castiel in trouble but..." Sam trailed off, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked unsurely, not knowing where this would lead to.

Sam sighed glancing at the floor "Meg was here." 

Dean's face dropped "What why?" Why the Hell would she be in his house?!

"I don't know," That was something he would have to ask Cas "She left pretty soon after I get home."

Dean was trying to stay calm, his blood boiling inside his body. "Thanks for letting me know."

After that conversation Dean found Cas in his office looking around at his work before the accident "Can we talk?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Cas could tell by Dean's facial expression he wasn't happy.

"How was your day?" Dean started off with "Do anything? See anyone? Has anyone come over?"

"Oh," Cas caught on "Meg stopped by for a bit."

"Why is that?" Dean felt himself getting frustrated.

"To help me remember" Cas thought it was innocent.

"How can she help you remember when you haven't seen her in nine years?" Dean's voice raised slightly.

"That is not what she told me." Dean's frustration was radiating to Cas "She said she's been a part of my life for a while."

"She is a liar," Oh this fucking bitch was unbelievable "you shouldn't be around her."

"She's what I remember I don't think I need permission from you" Cas shot back, he had no right to say these things.

"You don't understand," Dean shook his head "She's not good for you especially with your injury. Why would you want to be around her? Do you remember Uriel?"

"Says you" Cas groaned, hating this "Yes I do, we were good friends."

"What a great friend he is fucking your girlfriend way before you proposed." Dean's voice was rising more with each word "She's a cheater and a manipulative liar. You left her because of that! You told me all about it the night we met! Besides, you are not even into women, you're gay, Cas!"

"How do I believe you?" Cas would love to know "She told me you broke us up and you're the manipulative one!" 

"Because you remember her that is why you believe her." Dean chuckled like it was some sick joke.

"I didn't say that I don't know who to believe." This was all confusing to Cas, his memory loss didn't help him try to connect and see who to believe "I don't remember any of it."

"I get that, but your wedding band is on your finger. There is proof all around this house. We were happily married. Wouldn't you stick with me? Not with her and what she says?" Dean tried, not wanting him to side with her.

Cas only had to say "I want to make my own choices."

"I am letting you do that, but I'm just trying to help you regain your memories. I can't do that if you're going to argue with me." Dean wanted more than anything to help him.

Cas felt pain shooting to his head "My head hurts I'm done with this conversation." He went to walk towards the front door, needing to get out of here 

"Where are you going?" Dean called after him 

"Out" Cas didn't look back

"To Meg?"

Castiel didn't answer as he slammed the door. 

Dean got so angry, he turned around to smack the lamp off the side table of the couch, sending it flying across the room only to startle Sam and Eileen who witnessed some of that conversation.


	16. Meg’s Apartment

Meanwhile Cas found his way to Meg's apartment.

"Clarence what are you doing here?" She was not expecting to see him show up.

"I needed to get out of the house," He frowned, needing to cool off "Can I come in?"

"Of course," She stepped aside for Cas to walk in.

"What happened?" She sounded like she cared, closing the door.

"Dean and I argued" Steve wish they didn't.

"Typical" Meg rolled her eyes. He gave her a look "I'm sorry to hear that, what about?"

"You" Cas admitted.

"Me?" She figured they would eventually "Well he hates me. Clarence, I did nothing to him, but you know what? Let's forget about him. I was going to make myself some tea you want some? And we can talk more about our memories?"

"I would like that" Cas followed her to the kitchen for her to put on the kettle.

"Would you like to spend the night here?" She tried, figuring to try and get him away from Dean.

"I don't know, I was thinking I would end up at Charlie's next" Cas wanted out of the house for a little while "but Dean might get worried."

"He drove you away tonight, so who cares" Meg groaned, getting out two mugs.

"I don't know, Meg" He sat down on a chair "we will see."

"While we wait for it to whistle, I can give you a little hair cut for free" She noticed he had some dead ends that needed to be cut off.

"Really?" Cas ran a hand through his clean hair "You think I need one?"

"You need a little bit of a trim I used to do it all the time" Meg reminded him of more memories.

"I know, yeah" That be remembered.

"Great, let me get what I need." Meg had good scissors in a draw 

She damped his hair a bit "You do have nice hair, Clarence."

"Thanks, I grow it myself." Cas made a little joke.

It got her to laugh "True, have you gone back to work?"

"I can't not until I get the okay by the doctor" Cas had to be careful while his brain was still in the process of healing itself.

"You think you like being an architect?" Meg had to ask, not liking that choice for him. 

"I seem to, from what I can tell and I'm good at it too. I have some sketches scattered around the house that I've drawn," Cas grew up loving to draw and building things, it honestly seemed like he would take that career choice.

"I don't know about that" She was making faces behind his head as she cut his hair "I mean I feel like this is your chance to start over and start a new path, make better memories."

"I want to remember the memories I lost. I want to know if I loved my life." He didn't want to start over, he had to remember.

"And if you don't?" She secretly hoped he wouldn't.

Cas didn't want to think that "I have to believe I will."

"You are all done," Meg brushed off the cut hairs that fell on Castiel's hoodie.

"Thanks" 

Making the tea, Meg questioned aloud "What is something we haven't discussed? Do you remember prom?"

"It is a night that is impossible to forget," Cas had one hell of a good time "you looked beautiful in your black gown."

Meg placed his mug in front of him, smiling that he even remembered the color "Not as handsome as you."

Cas continued ignoring that compliments "Although the best was Charlie finally getting the courage to ask out Stevie, she couldn't stop telling me how many times they hooked up that night."

Meg rolled her eyes ""but memories of just you and me were best."

"You and Ruby snuck in those vodka bottles under your dresses." A lot of girls did. The boys were patted down to make sure they didn't bring anything yet nobody patted down girls.

She nodded "and we never got caught, but the night ended amazingly."

"Yeah because Charlie hooked up with one of her dream girls" Cas kept bringing up Charlie.

"I mean us" Why did he keep bringing up those two girls? "Clarence."

Cas knew what she was talking about "We lost our virginity to each other that night."

"We sure did," He finally said it "that was one hell of a night a good memory the way you kissed me" she practically moaned at the memory "remember what you told me right after?"

"I learned that from the pizza man?" he watched porn for some experience since he had nothing else to go off of.

"Clarence?"

"What?" He took a sip of his hot tea.

"Can I kiss you?" She leaned in close.

"I'm married," He shot back, being faithful even if he doesn't remember.

"I know," She wanted to kiss him bad "it is just a kiss. It could help you remember. One kiss it's harmless please" biting her lip.

Cas hesitated, but slowly nodded giving her the green light. Meg went in for it roughly, grabbing onto the back of his neck to pull him in close, crushing their lips together.

Cas kissed back like anyone would do, but stopped instantly. He pulled back, crunching his face in confusion. It felt wrong. He remembers kissing her, feeling something, but nothing was there. He didn't like it?

"Clarence, what is wrong?" She didn't let go of his neck, wanting to pull him back in.

"I can't do this." Cas shot up from the seat as her hand fell.

"Why not?" She enjoyed the kiss, why wouldn't he?

He didn't like this at all "This is wrong!"

"How?" Meg thought it was right.

"It just is," He couldn't explain it, yet he knew one thing and that was he shouldn't have come here "I have to leave. I should leave."

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed, not believing this was happening

"I will see you around" He rushed to the door.

"Clarence, wait"


	17. Charlie Is Over

Charlie like always let herself into Dean's house, having a key that Cas actually made when she asked him to, years back. 

It didn't have a happy mood like it usually did when she entered. It felt so gloomy "Hey Sam where is Dean? Or Cas?"

Sam who was cuddled on the couch with Eileen told her "Hey, uh Dean is in the garage." "

"They had a fight and Cas left." Eileen cut in, leaving out about the lamp."

Charlie made her way into the garage to be greeted with Metallica playing as Dean's legs were sticking out from under Baby.

Charlie shook her head knowing that Dean listened to Metallica to calm himself down, but she wanted to talk to him, so he went over to his phone and shut off the Bluetooth. Yes, Charlie easily knew his passcode. 

No longer hearing any music playing, Dean quickly slid out from under the car. "Hey!" ready to yell at whoever shut the song off, noticing Charlie. "What are you doing here, Charlie?"

She noticed Dean's expressions. Something was wrong. "I wanted to stop by see how everything was going. I haven't talked to Cas since yesterday morning and Sam just told me that you two had a fight."

Dean finally stood to his feet, throwing his towel on the counter "Yeah well Cas left.

"I figured" She responded "But why?"

""We fought. He was with Meg. I tried to tell him she's bad news and to stay away from her. He told me she's been saying the same thing about me. He wants to hang out with her." Dean didn't want to think about the fight anymore.

"So, he left over it?" Charlie was shocked. "Why didn't he come to me?"

Dean didn't have an answer "I don't know. What I do know is that I let my frustrations get the best of me I practically threw him into her arms," Dean through his head sighing.

"How do you know he went to her?" Charlie tried; he could go anywhere.

Dean had an answer for her "Because he clearly didn't go to you. He has nowhere else to go he doesn't remember anyone. He's with her."

"If he is there" Charlie was thinking about this "They are probably just talking. He won't leave you for her. This is hard for him, Dean you need to be patient and continue to help him remember. Before you know it, she will be out of his life again. I'm going to help take him out too and check on his progress okay? It'll all work out and be fine." She went in for a hug and kissed his cheek in a friendly way.

The friends didn't notice nor hear Cas walk in knowing the code now, so from the angle it looked like they kissed "Dean?" which confused the hell out of him. If Charlie is a lesbian why are they kissing?

They looked towards him "Cas?"

But he was already hurrying up the stairs.

"Cas!"


	18. Charlie Is Over

Cas was outside by the time Dean was able to catch up to him "Cas!"

Cas stopped, whipping around "What Dean?"

"Why did you run out?" Dean was out of breath, trying to catch it 

"Because I saw you with Charlie," He didn't like what he saw.

"Hugging?" Dean questioned back "I was upset over you and she was comforting me"

"You looked like you were kissing" It actually pained Cas to see such a sight.

"That we weren't doing. Cas, you of all people know that Charlie is a lesbian. She isn't into dick like we are and when I am with someone, I love I am loyal. I'd never cheat on you." Dean was trying to explain.

"I don't know what to believe," Cas sighed looking to the ground before back to the Dean "I'm being told different things and I am getting so confused by everything." 

"This I need you to believe." Dean tried explaining "I'm telling you the truth Charlie and I are just friends. We are close. You're closer to her than anyone. I'm married and faithful to one person- you! I'm here to help you not hurt you. I could never do that to you"

Cas nodded slightly.

"Stay please" Dean couldn't handle Castiel running off once more.

"Dean, can I talk to Cas for a moment" Charlie walked out of the house "Without you listening in"

Quietly, Dean nodded and left into his own house, closing the door.

"Mind telling me what that was" Cas started folding her arms.

"I thought you were kissing and it made me angry." Cas had to tell her now.

"Ew" Charlie made a face "I love Dean, but he's like a brother to me besides he doesn't have a vagina. I really like those. You know this"

"Yeah" Cas nodded "I am just so confused lately."

"I get it I mean I don't know exactly what you're going through." Charlie was going to get through to him "You need to realize that this is hard for Dean. He loves you, Cas. Dean has to watch someone he's so in love with not remember him. All he wants to do is help you. I'm sure he said this to you already arguing with him and running off is not going to help!"

"I know I do appreciate it," Cas wasn't confused about that.

"Do you want your memories back?" She questioned him.

He shot her a funny look "Of course I do. I mean a glimpse of Dean happened already"

She gasped happily "Really?"

"Yes"

It was thrilling to hear finally some progress "That's great if it did the more should be coming back to you soon"

He could only hope "Can I just stay with you tonight? Let us cool off and refresh tomorrow?" He didn't want to face Dean right now after what happened.

"Sure"


	19. Fun Times

"Cas, you are back" Sam was getting home the same time Cas showed up. He was glad to see him.

"Hey Sam," Steve greeted back, glad to see him and to see he isn't pissed at him for getting into an argument with his brother "yeah I thought I just needed to refresh."

"He was upset last night," Sam figured Steve should know, as he opened the front door. Cas didn't have his key.

"I'm sorry" Now that Cas had time to think it over, he felt bad that he causes that "I didn't mean to upset him."

"Just stay," Sam tried throwing down his work bag "stop running off, please." He didn't want to have this lead down a bad road where they will divorce.

"I know Charlie said the same thing that's why I'm back." Cas wanted to make this right somehow "Do you know if he is home?"

Sam got a text before from him "Not until later, Bobby needed him to stay later."

"Can we hang out until then?" Cas suggested, get memories back with him.

"Of Course," Sam thought that was a great idea.

Dean did come back a couple of hours later just as Sam had to go look at their house with Eileen. 

Cas was sprawled out on the couch, with his eyes on the television.

Dean stopped moving around when he saw his husband back "Cas?" 

"Hey, Dean," Cas glanced at him with a small smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband" was heard from the tv. 

That caught Dean's attention to see them kissing "You are watching our wedding video?"

"Yeah, Sam suggested I watch it. I like it" Sam thought it could help. Cas did want to see how the day went, see which guests were there; No Meg or his mother.

How could he not like it? "I hope you would."

"Dean, I am sorry," Cas sat up from the couch, grabbed the remote to pause the tape 

"For what?" Dean eyed him.

"For leaving" Cas sighed, knowing he needed to be the one to apologize, it was his fault. "I promise I'll stop doing that."

"Sorry for arguing with you" Dean felt bad about it too.

"You don't need to apologize," Cas stood up, slowly walking towards Cas "Yesterday I had time to think and I would like to try something after I kissed Meg."

That wasn't something Dean wanted to hear, "You kissed Meg?" he tried not to sound mad about it.

Cas nodded, knowing it wasn't a good thing to mention, but with his thoughts he needed to say this "She asked if she could. I honestly didn't want to, but she insisted thinking it would spark memories. When we kissed, I pulled away instantly, I barely kissed back. Nothing was there. It was wrong and I didn't like it."

He didn't like kissing Meg that was music to his ears. "That's good to hear so then what's so something you want to try with me?"

"Can I kiss you?" Cas was now standing in front of him, their eyes locked "I mean we are married we should be able to...."

"Yes, you can" Dean has been dying to kiss his husband, he missed doing so "but just so you know you never have to ask me just do it."

Dean's heartbeat was beating so fast seeing Cas beginning to lean in forward. Dean grabbed onto his husband's waist, leaning in as well. They were like magnets ready to connect. Dean gently pressed his lips to Castiel's causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He didn't fight him, melting into the kiss as if it was their first kiss...well for Cas it was. Cas kissed him back slowly savoring the soft and warm texture of Dean's lips. Sparks exploding in every color soaring through every inch of his strong big body, it was almost intoxicating.

A flash of a younger Dean flowed into Cas's mind.

From the memory and the punch like feeling in his head, Cas pulled back.

"Cas, was that bad?" There was a slight joke to his words.

"No," the corners of Dean's mouth was starting to curl "I got a flashback."

"Really, of what?" Dean wanted to know.

"I think it was our first kiss" Cas assumed it was, it was almost like this moment.

Dean was beginning to smile in which Cas found so cute.

Without another word Cas pulled him back in wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, the passion firing up encircling the both of them, lost in a trance.

In this moment, everything felt right in the world, Cas couldn't describe what his body was feeling, it felt good.

When it was time to break so that oxygen can pass through their lungs, they didn't go far by placing their foreheads together. "Tell me that was good for you as it was for me." Dean whispered.

"That was the best kiss I ever had," Cas expressed honestly, he didn't feel this way when Meg kissed him "I don't think," he kissed him "I want to stop" he kissed him. His body was doing things to him, knowing what this man does to him, that his mind didn't remember.

"Would you mind taking this to the bedroom?" Dean suggested, already turned on. Cas did say he didn't want to stop.

"Let's go," Cas didn't even hesitate, grabbing Dean's hand to drag him up the stairs.

"Someone is eager," Dean laughed, letting Cas take control.

Cas laughed at that hurrying to their bedroom.

With a slam of the door, Cas attacked Dean's lips again, only for Dean to pull away to inform him "This is like the old you." He felt like he was with his actual Cas again.

"Really?" Cas wondered.

"You always were eager to have your way with me" Dean smiled big towards him.

Cas smiled back at him "I can see why. You seem addicting."

Pushing him back towards the bed, the back of Dean's knees hit the edge of the bed to lay down. Castiel crawled his way on top of Dean, straddling his hips to take his head in his hands and lean in to kiss those perfect lips.

Dean closed his eyes, kissing back just as lovingly, hands sliding up from Castiel's knees to his thighs for support.

Cas wrapped his arms loosely around Dean's neck, softly batting his tongue urgently into his husband's mouth.

Dean opened his mouth, inviting in the pleasure, loving the taste of Castiel; their tongues dancing with each other in sync. Increasing the passion in their kiss, Cas used his left hand to slip under Dean's shirt, feeling his stomach muscles twitching at his warm fingertips, hearing Dean groan into his mouth.

Wanting to hear more of those beautiful noises, that escape Dean's lips, Cas parted away from him to attack his neck, softly tonguing his throbbing veins in one area before nipping at it ever so gentle.

Dean was already squirming under him, moaning out his name "Cas" sliding his hands up to his hips, but not stopping there. He took a turn downward to be placed on his ass, giving it a nice squeeze.

The feeling of that intimate touch, caused Cas to let out a soft moan, leaving his neck to see Dean's eyes are still closed.

Smiling to himself, he brought himself back in for another intense kiss, muffling their moans.

Involuntarily due to Dean's little message on his butt with his magical hands, Cas started grinding full strokes into Dean's crotch- bringing their growing tight pants together.

It was only a matter of seconds for Dean to begin thrusting his hips upward, rubbing up against Cas; their growing bulges moving forcefully against the other creating wonderful friction in their jeans, only adding more wood to the fire burning within their lower abdomens.

Wonderful pleasure was exploding straight to Castiel's groin, which was painfully throbbing inside his pants, loving the feel of Dean beneath him, who is whimpering.

The need for oxygen was becoming too great making the kiss break, placing their foreheads up against the other, with the two men short of breath; panting heavily. With eyes fixed on one another, the color in their eyes were nearly gone with their pupils blown in utter lust.

"I am going to need you in me," Dean begged, letting his hands fall from Cas "I can't last too much longer."

"Me too" Cas agreed, stopping the grinding to get off his lap to sit next to him. "I top?"

"Yes," Dean Winchester was a raging bottom! Dean needed him now, he sat up for his fingers to tug off Castiel's shirts. Cas followed his lead lifting Dean's shirt to throw it off somewhere in the room. Pants and boxers had to come off next.

Cas stopped breathing for a moment from the sight of his naked husband; his eyes tracing every place, My God he has a great body. 

Dean reached over to Castiel's side to grab a condom and lube from the bedside table. Cas took the squeezable lube bottle to open it while Dean easily ripped up the condom package.

"Here ya go" Dean gave him the condom

"Get on all fours" Cas groaned, ready for this, beyond turned on by this point, his cock practically aching for him.

"Yes Sir" Dean did what he was told, turning over to gladly get onto his hands and knees. 

With his ass up, it was a beautiful sight to see for Cas as he poured lubricant onto his hand and slicked up his whole, Dean groaning in pleasure. The sounds Dean was making was causing Steve to lose control. He needed to hurry! Placing the condom onto his hard cock and lining it up to Dean's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

Cas entered him, slowly but surely going all the way in causing them both to moan out. Cas closed his eyes for a moment at the amazing feeling as his hands rested on Dean's hips for balance. 

A rhythm was soon created and both men rocked into each other, their moans whimpers and mutterings, bouncing off the wall of their bedroom. Cas just going in and out of him, in and out, in and out, in and out. Pure bliss. 

It didn't take long before they both started to frantically thrust as the end was drawing near. 

Cas came first, his thrusts becoming erratic as he started to cum, moaning out "Dean" his eyes were dotted with stars.

"Cas!" Dean came the moment he felt Castiel's hot cum spurt into the condom, it was an extremely erotic feeling, his body clenching as he came.

Cleaning themselves up and catching their breath, Cas laid his head on Dean's chest with Dean's arm wrapped around him. 

Cas was in a daze; what they just did was mind blowing "That was.... Just Wow" this proved something to Cas. Cas knew he was in love with Dean and for sure new he was definitely out of the closet.

Dean had to get something out "You don't have to say it back, but I love you"


	20. Burgers and Pie

It was date night and Dean was going to create the best night of both their lives. 

Eileen caught Cas walking down the stairs of their house, knowing about it "You look nice, Cas."

Cas smiled, noticing she was dressed too "Same to you. Are you going out?"

"Yes, we are going to dinner with my family" Eileen told him.

"Oh, that's nice" Cas nodded, before hearing the doorbell.

He, Dean, Sam, and Eileen were all here, who could be ringing the doorbell. "The doorbell just rang" 

Eileen didn't hear it, but she actually knew "That must be Dean, you should answer that."

Cas did his usual head tilt "Why would he be ringing his own doorbell?"

Eileen pushed him forward "Just answer the door."

Cas didn't hesitate to go to the door and answer it only to see a handsome looking Dean.

"Hello," Dean greeted with a smile.

"I was looking for you," Cas couldn't find him around the house.

"A gentleman always rings the bell and it's walks his date to the car" Dean did during their first date "You look amazing by the way."

He did? Dean looked so hot "So do you."

"Are you ready to go?" Dean couldn't wait to get the date started.

"I am" Cas walked out of the house closing the door for Dean led him to the car and held the door open for him.

"Trying hard to impress?" Cas grinned

Dean had a good comeback "No, I think I impressed you enough the night we met."

Cas chuckled getting in.

Dean closed the door and walked around to the other side to get in and drive off.

The radio was surprisingly low as Cas spoke up "Did you tell me where we were going the first time?"

"I did not," Dean informed him, knowing what he was doing "I will say this though you are not one for fancy dates. You like going on dates that other people wouldn't consider dates. Am I correct?"

He hit the nail on the head with Cas "Yes I told you?" Meg was so high maintenance he was going broke being with her going on tacky fancy dates "I'm intrigued" Cas was so interested to see where this night would lead.

Dean pulled into a burger king drive thru.

Cas smiled, ok he's good with this "I like it so far."

"Can't go wrong with burgers" Dean loved his cheeseburgers.

"Can we order what we did the first time," Cas suggested if they are recreating the night "if you remember?" 

"I remember" Dean did in fact remember "two cheeseburgers, two large fries, and ten-piece chicken nuggets with two large root beers, good with that?"

"Yes, I am" Cas nodded, if that's what they ordered then sure 

"Can I help you?" The lady spoke through the speaker.

Once they ordered they drove off again to the last destination.

At a red light, Dean's was looking out the window noticing a bar getting crowded "Road House?"

Dean looked over to where Cas was looking "That's the bar where we met."

"This is the place?" They met here? 

I'm Dean  
I'm Cas

"Ow!" Cas looked down, clutching at his head.

"Cas, are you okay?" The light was green, but Dean didn't move, he had to see how Cas was doing 

"Yeah" Cas slowly lifted his head up, sighing from the slight pain "I got a glimpse of meeting you there."

With the pain subsiding, Cas looked to Dean smiling.

That made Dean happy, grabbing Castiel's hand to intertwine their hands together as Dean drove off again. 

"At end of the day can we go there?" Cas wanted to go there.

"Yeah we can" Dean was up for it.

Within a couple of minutes, Dean pulled over near a secluded area along the water. The sight Cas was met with took his breath away. The sun was beginning to set casting a beautiful glow of orange and yellow looking like a perfect photo. "We're here come on" Dean got out of his side.

Cas followed his lead climbing out to be met with a slight wind.

Dean was the first to slide onto the hood of the car to relax with the bag of food. They were going to eat on top of the car. Cas hopped onto the hood after him.

Dean got out all the food, handing Cas his burger.

Cas took it, feeling a slight pull at his stomach, this place seemed like he knew it. "This feels so familiar."

"Does it?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"That's good right?" Cas smiled.

Dean nodded, smiling back "Yes, it is."

Once they digested all that food, Dean hopped off the hood to get something from the backseat. 

"Where are you going?" Cas asked curiously, the date wasn't over was it?

"Getting dessert" Dean got the box, closing the door

"Oh, we have dessert?" Cas definitely had room for sweets.

Dean came back into the car to show Cas he had a box of all tiny bit sized flavored pies. 

"I love pie, but how do you know what flavors they are?" The box didn't tell them what they were.

Dean and Cas liked the ones that didn't reveal the flavors "This is our thing, that's the fun of it like pie Russian roulette. We'd be surprised by the ones we like the ones we didn't like." Yes, there are not many but a few pie flavors Dean didn't like. 

"Okay I will try this one," Steve went for a one that looked orangish. The second it hit his taste buds Cas made a face. 

Dean giggled at his facial expression "You don't like that."

"Nope," Steve forced himself to swallow it, tasting like mango.

Dean grabbed one that looked like it could be cherry "I think you will like this one."

Cas grabbed it to pop it into his mouth, sooo much better tasting "This one's good, your turn."

Dean grabbed a random one only to be met with a good one "apple."

"We'll eat this whole box" Cas joked, going in for another one.

"We usually do" Dean grabbed another apple "followed by hot chocolate, but I figured because of the bad food and getting drinks later we shouldn't bother getting it."

"Are you trying to make me diabetic or just fat?" From talking, a piece of pie fell out of his mouth making both men start laughing.


	21. An Idea

"Cas," Dean called out to him from their bedroom.

"Yes?" Cas opened the door from their closet.

Dean's eyes traveled down to his body, Castiel was naked.

Cas chucked seeing that Dean's eyes weren't looking into his own eyes "Like what you see?"

He loved looking at Castiel's body "You bet I do."

"So, what's up?" why did Dean call for him?

Dean couldn't think properly with Cas looking like that, his mouth watering, his body aching for him "Put boxers on or I'll jump you it's very distracting"

Cas shook his head with a smile, going back into the closet to find a pair of boxers and sweatpants "Better?"

"No, I like your naked body" Dean admitted "But anyway I had a thought and wanted to ask you what's your favorite book."

"What?" Cas looked at him oddly at such a random question.

"Just go with it" He needed to get this out.

Okay, so Cas told him "Lord of the rings"

Dean technically knew that "You like it so much you had Charlie read it."

"I did, yes" He and Charlie liked the same things.

"And you thought 'I wish I was the person who hasn't read it so I can experience it all over again" Dean continued.

Cas nodded seeing where he was going with this "Yeah I guess so."

"Let's look at your amnesia that way." Dean suggested, coming up with this idea yesterday.

"Okay?" Wanting Dean to elaborate a bit more.

"You can't remember how we met or fell in love that sucks but it was the greatest time of my life I'm thinking how cool would it be to experience it all over again" Go out together to places they been too.

Ah Cas understood "Like reading your favorite book for the first time" 

"Yes"

"I like that, but I feel like we bypassed the first date when we made love last night" they didn't go on dates yet, they went right to making love last night.

"Do you want to maybe have a date night tomorrow? I'd say tonight but I'll be working late."

"Tomorrow it is."


	22. Road House

The bar was slightly crowded when Dean took a seat at the bar "I sat here and you sat there" pointing to the stool on his left.

Cas sat down next to him.

Jo, who worked at her mother's bar, came over "Hey boys."

"Hey Jo," Dean greeted her "Jo, this is one of our good friends, Jo."

"Hey" He smiled at her, she seemed familiar he couldn't find a memory of her.

"Good to see you, Cas, how are you?" She asked concerned

"Getting better," Cas has been making progress.

"So, what can I get you two? Blue Moon?" They usually ordered that when they came here.

Dean answered for both of them "yes"

"You got it," Jo walked away to pour them two glasses.

"So, tell me why were you here that night?" Cas started, not knowing why.

"Drinking my problems away due to my ex-husband" Dean didn't want to relieve those memories.

"Oh, and I was here because of Meg?" Cas figured.

Dean nodded, explaining more "You left her that night after catching her cheating." 

"Here you go" Jo placed two glasses in front of them before a person came to the bar to order a drink.

"Ash, that guy over there with the mullet talked to both of us about our problems like bartenders do, and overhearing each other's stories we started talking and it went from there. When the night ended, we wanted to see each other again." That's all how Cas and Dean's story started.

"Well look who it is," Meg appeared, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder "Hello Clarence."

"Oh hey, Meg" Cas greeted her politely.

"Oh, you fucking got to be kidding me" Dean groaned to himself, gripping at his beer glass.

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked Cas, ignoring Dean's presence.

Cas told her "We are on a date."

She laughed thinking it was dumb "You call this a date?"

"Yeah we do" Dean finally spoke up, feeling himself getting irritated at the sight of her "now if you excuse us."

She didn't give a shit what Dean had to say "Clarence, you ran off quickly the night we kissed." She said it as if Cas wouldn't tell Dean that "you haven't been answering my calls."

Cas went to say something, but Dean cut him off "Why should he?" 

Meg finally looked at him, a glare in her eyes "Dean, stop injecting it's rude. I asked Clarence, thanks."

"Meg, stop" Cas could see how upset Dean was getting, he didn't want the night.to get ruined.

"Stop what?" She acted all innocent.

"Being rude" He groaned.

She scuffed thinking she wasn't the rude one.

"I've been busy getting memories back." Castiel is trying to get her away "We can talk another time I'm with Dean right now."

Meg went to lean into Castiel's ear to whisper something but got pushed away as Cas felt her practically fly off him "Hey" it was Benny.

"Excuse you" Meg spat at him, luckily not falling to the floor.

Benny turned to her acting as innocent as she was "Oh blondie, I didn't see you there" before shooing her off "go away." 

"Fuck you ass whole."


	23. Crowley

Charlie:  
Dean, I have   
bad news

Dean:  
Great about what?   
Cas? Sam?   
Are you okay?

Charlie:  
Neither of them   
I'm okay I'm at the hospital

Dean:  
What is the   
bad news?

Charlie:  
A doctor started here  
today. I was put on   
a patient with him....  
it's Crowley, Dean   
he's back!

Dean:  
What??? How?   
He was in jail! He was   
supposed to lose his license  
after what he did!

Charlie:  
I know!  
Apparently, he is out  
for good behavior. They  
cut his sentence off a  
few years and how is  
he here working? That  
I have no idea.

Dean:  
Cas has an appointment  
for a checkup there soon

Charlie:  
I'm going to find out  
his schedule, so I can  
schedule Cas when   
Crowley isn't here

Dean placed down his phone, feeling shaky. The man he feared is back and out of jail where he thought he'd be in for quite some time. He could feel his level of stress rising pretty high: stress over Cas, his job, Meg, now Crowley. How much more can he take? 

His breathing was getting heavy, placing his head in his hands. He's strong, it took a lot to finally say 'that's enough! You're hurting me. It's time you got justice for this.' He feared coming home to hit every night, pot, pans, and plates getting thrown at him. It was torture. After all this time Dean thought he was free from all of that. It was in the past now. He's here again. Does he live in town? Will he be looking for them? "This can't be happening"

"Dean?" Cas walked down into the garage to see Dean so distraught.

Dean didn't move or look up, stayed in that position. Cas hurried over to him "Cas, are you okay?" He bent down in front of him, taking one of Dean's hands away from his face to hold it. Dean just let his other hand fall. Cas saw he was frowning "Tell me what's wrong" he was concerned.

"I don't want to bother you." Cas wouldn't remember this anyway.

Cas looked at him confused and taken back "You are not bothering me. I want to help you and I can't help if you don't tell me. Please tell me" Cas used his free hand to caress Dean's face.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes at Castiel's touch. It was comforting "Charlie told me something I wish I didn't know," he opened his eyes to lock with Castiel's blue ones.

"Is it about me?" Cas frowned.

Dean shook his head "No, it's not"

"Okay so what is it about?" Cas wanted to know

"My ex-husband" Dean blurted out

Cas didn't understand "He wants you back or something?"

Ha, imagine that? "Worse" 

"What is worse?" this version of Cas didn't know the situation.

"He's out of jail way sooner than he is supposed to be and he's working at the hospital that you go to" Dean finally told him.

"Jail?" Dean's ex-husband was in jail and now out? "What did he go to jail for?"

Dean sighed, wishing this didn't have to be brought up again "Domestic abuse" 

"Domestic abuse?" Cas repeated, his heart skipping a beat. Dean got hurt due to this man? He felt sick! "He abused you?"

Dean nodded. He pushed his rolling chair back a little for Cas to let go of him. Cas watched while Dean took off his shirt, on his chest was two big scars that ran across his six pack. "Remember you asked me how I got these scars and wouldn't answer you?" 

Cas nodded silently, waiting for him to continue.

"He did this to me. He was mad because I stayed at the auto shop later than I told him I would, so he ripped off my shirt and carved this isn't me for punishment.

Cas felt his heart sink. His poor Dean. oh my God. What sick bastard would do this? He moved closer to touch the scar "Dean, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's in the past now...I think, now he's back and I'm worried."

"Dean, he's not going to hurt you anymore" Cas informed him, hoping to never see that Crowley guy.

"You don't know that" Dean sighed

"I do know that because I will let him. He will never hurt you again not as long as I'm around." 

Cas kissed him before pulling away to lower himself leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his jawline, his neck, down his collarbone, going towards the scar. 

Dean shivered in desire, closing his eyes trying to focus on Castiel's mouth.


	24. Bitch Month

Dean didn't need to stress over anyone yet fate had other plans. Days later an unexpected and unwelcome visitor arrived at their house just as Dean and Cas were pulling from another appointment at the hospital; no Crowley to be found luckily.

Castiel's mother

Cas and Dean both in a state of shock to see her.

"Castiel sweety, hi," She smiled towards her son.

"Hi Mom?" It was odd to see her, it didn't feel right to Cas.

"Dean" His mom turned to the man.

Dean rolled his eyes "I wasn't aware of it being bitch month first Meg and now you."

"Dean" His mother had a comeback "I wasn't aware they let your kind wonder so freely around such a nice neighborhood."

"Really picking up my sexual orientation? How did you even know to come here? I sure as hell didn't call" How did she even know the address.

"Of course, you didn't," she scoffed annoyed "why would it occur to you to call me when my son gets into an accident? Meg called me."

She must have told her the address too "I see so that bitch called to tell you that Cas has forgotten all about me having you praise Jesus that your son forgot he's actually gay"

"He's not you corrupted him" His mom through at Dean before turning to Cas calmly "Castiel, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom, getting better" Cas needed to understand this better "Dean, when was the last time I spoke to my mom?"

Dean had news for him "Around nine years ago when you told her you were in love with me."

Cas gave his mother a look "You stopped talking to me because I fell in love with Dean and you show up because you care?" 

"I care that is why I'm here."

"Bullshit" Dean injected.


	25. I’m Not Straight

~~Flashback~~

"How can you do this to me, Castiel?" His mother felt like she was going to cry from frustration.

"To you?" Cas groaned back "I'm telling you how I feel. I was miserable and now I'm happy. Don't you want your son to be happy?" Aren't parents supposed to be supportive?

"Happy?" She let out a chuckle "You're making me miserable! First you drop out of med school without discussing it with me.."

She had more to complain about yet Cas cut her off "It's my life. I don't want to be like you." She was an obgyn doctor "I like to draw and create things. I'm good at it."

She hated the idea "That's not a good career choice"

"Says you" it wasn't her choice to make "at least Dean supports it."

Cas watched her make a disgusted face at the mention of Dean "And that's another thing! Ever since you met this Dean you changed!"

Cas had to disagree "I didn't change, I fell in love."

"You are in love with Meg" His mother spat, her voice rising.

"No, I am not" Cas threw his head back, his hands going in his hair.

"You proposed to Meg" His mother reminded him "You are supposed to marry her."

Cas looked towards her again, "she has been cheating on me! Finding out her bullshit made me realize I never really loved her. I moved on and I found someone else, someone I really love."

"Do you hear yourself?" She argued "Dean is a man. You are saying you love a man!"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Cas didn't get it.

"Point is you are not gay!" She was clearly homophobic.

"Yes I am. I always been I was scared to come out being around a homophobic person like you so I locked it away for so long. Meeting Dean changed that. Thanks to him I'm finally proud to be who I really am." Dean made him a better person inside and out.

"Proud? It's disgusting! Dean is an abomination. If you want to ruin your life leave then no son of mine is gay!"

"Bye" Cas walked out.


	26. Goodbye Again

Talking to his mother alone, she started "Castiel, this is your chance to be back in my life. Meg is single and wants you back. She finally broke it off with Uriel. This can put you back on the right track, marry her who you are supposed to be with."

Cas looked at her as I'd this was a joke "I am married to Dean. I am meant to be with him."

That made her chuckle "You have forgotten all of your memories with him that's not meant to be."

That didn't mean anything to Cas "I want to remember him and little by little I am. Given time I will remember him fully. That man loves me and I can see why I loved him back." Cas was confident.

"Don't make the same mistake" His mom crossed her arms not believing they were basically having the same conversation "Meg is good for you. Anthony is not. You're not gay, stop this fantasy!"

"I don't think you have the right to demand that I have a certain sexual orientation that pertains to your liking" Cas was so done with her by this point, she was no mom to him "I can see why I haven't spoken to you in ten years."

"Castiel, don't talk to me that way." She felt like he was being rude.

"No," he didn't give a shit "I had enough. You can't just think you can come into my life and change me just because I had an accident."

"Is it his money that's why you're with him? You are pretending to be gay?" She has to think of possibilities.

"What?" He blinked at her, not believing she actually said that. "No comment. You're not helping. Dean is the only one helping. I'm sticking with him for the second time in my life goodbye." and he left.


	27. Just a Nightmare

Dean heard a loud bump of a noise coming from upstairs, so like any other person who would do, he ascended the staircase to figure out what that was. Another bump sounded. Dean turned towards their bedroom. The sound came from there? Is Cas home? Is he okay? 

Opening the unlocked door, Dean's eyes were met with a naked Meg and a naked Cas.

What the fuck?

His heart instantly broke at the sight, crumbling down all the way to the garage "what is going on?" His voice cracking, his hand shaking on the doorknob.

"Dean" Cas smiled at him as if nothing was wrong.

"Nice of you to join us" Meg commented, standing next to Cas.

"Come in" Dean sure as hell didn't want to, but Cas grabbed him anyway. He struggled to let go, but Cas is stronger than him.

"Cas stop, tell me what is happening" Why was she naked in the room with him?

"What's happening is you are interrupting sex night with my beautiful girlfriend" Cas kissed her quickly.

Dean felt nauseous, he couldn't make eye contact with either of them. "Cas, after all this time?.....I'm your husband, you promised." He gulped, trying to not break down in front of them.

"I don't remember you; I'm not going to keep a promise to someone like you when I have someone like her" Cas kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, Baby I have an idea" Meg grinned towards the upset Dean. 

"What's that, Babe?" Intrigued to hear what she had to say.

"He can watch" Meg turned to look at Castiel's reaction. "Good idea I like that."

On the other hand, Dean didn't like that at all "What?"

"Meg, get our handcuffs both pairs" Cas ordered her so he can hold Dean.

"Sure, Baby," going over to a draw to find a pair of black fluffy handcuffs and a blue flurry fair. getting out handcuffs they been using.

"Cas please, this isn't you, stop this" Dean tried, begging. This couldn't be happening.

"No," Meg watched Cas force Tony into a chair, as she grabbed one hand to cuff him in on her side "I think it'll be fun to have you watch me ride Cas."

Cas smiled at her "it's one of her many kinks," he grabbed the other cuffs to hold his other hand down.

Dean was struggling to get free; the cuffs were pretty tight. "So, you're cheating on me? How could you do this to me?"

"How could I do that?" Cas laughed, Meg joining in "Do you honestly think I'd stay with you? I may not remember you, but I'm sure I only used you to see if I really was gay. You repulsed me. I figured you'd figure that out besides in bed with you I thought about Meg the whole time. It was the only way to help me get off. How could I love a man's body when a woman's body is so beautiful? I mean look at her" Cas smiled at the girl "and her pussy I mean goddammit" he didn't give any warning to anyone placing his fingers into her vagina lips causing her to moan, grabbing onto him for support.

Dean had to look away, tears forming in his eyes. What did he do to deserve this? 

Cas noticed him looking away, not wanting him to do that, so he grabbed his face so he'd watch him finger fuck Meg to get the night started "You are here to watch."

"I can't," A single man tear finally escaped, rolling down Dean's face "I loved you."

"Love?" Cas laughed "What we had wasn't love."

Meg kissed his neck causing Cas to moan.

"Cas please, stop this"

Castiel smiled almost evilly towards him "Get on the bed, Meg."

In reality

Dean was asleep in bed next to Cas squirming; he was having a nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Cas was in the middle of a dreamlike flashback going on a walk with Sam after a run "When are you going to propose to Eileen?"

"Propose? Wow um" Sam laughed trailing off. 

"Come on," Cas urged "You guys talk about it right? You have been dating each other since forever!" 

Sam smiled, "We do, I guess I've been waiting for the right time?"

Cas shook his head, wishing they would tie the knot ready "I think she's been waiting for a long time."

"Maybe you are right, we do everything married couples do except we aren't married" Sam thought "If I went to look for a ring would you come with me?"

Instantly Cas got excited, thrilled he would ask him "Sam, yes oh my God!"

"Alright, alright" Cas knew Eileen well enough to know her style "If I'm going to do it that when are you and Dean going to be official?"

"I don't know I mean we been on at least fifty or more dates." Was Castiel's excuse.

"Exactly, so you like him?" Sam quizzed him

"A lot, I really do." Cas smiled at the thought of Tony "He's so different, so kind. He's a breath of relief from Meg."

Sam could see the look of love on Castiel's face "You are so in love dude"

"What?" Cas looked to Sam, love?

Charlie appeared with Dean like she was dragging him along "Hey guys."

"Hey Charlie" Sam hugged her with her hugging him back.

"Hey De." Cas greeted Dean.

"De?" Dean smiled "We're giving each other nicknames now? Hey Angel."

~~~~~~

Dean Jumped out of bed, his mind not being able to take it anymore having him come back to reality. His heart was aching. Why did he dream that?

With a shake of the bed, Cas jolted awake to see Dean sitting up "Dean?" he asked tiredly, "what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine" Dean didn't want to talk about this, not now "go back to sleep."

Cas insisted, sitting up "You don't look okay."

"I am" Without another word, Dean got up to go to the bathroom, locking the door.

The dream didn't sit well with Dean at all. It was bothering him to his very core. Why did he have a dream like that? He barely talked to Dean or even Sam that morning, barely focused on work, so he ended up home working on Baby in the garage.

Cas was pretty upset that Dean was acting a bit off today.

After spending the day with Charlie, Cas came home to hear Dean in the garage, he took a shot going down there "Dean?"

He was working on some machine "I'm busy, Cas" not even looking up at him. 

"You can take a break for five minutes." Cas wanted to clear the air and talk about this "ever since you jumped out of bed last night something has been bothering you."

"So?" Dean continued working.

"So, talk to me" Cas pleaded walking over to him.

"I don't want to bother you with anything" Cas had his own problems.

"Bother me?" Cas sounded offended "I was worried about you all day. I want to help you please talk to me."

Dean sighed seeing that Cas was not going to give up. He stopped what he was doing, dropping his tool "The dream I had was about you Cas and Meg."

"What did we do?" Cas was happy they were finally getting somewhere.

Dean finally looked at Cas "You two were naked... together making me watch as you two fucked while you told me hurtful things, not wanting to remember me and never loving me, only using me. I guess with her being back and her popping up everywhere it had me worried. I can't lose you"

Cas stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand "Dean you won't lose me. It was just a dream. I like it here. I see that I have a great life with you. It's taking a while but my memories are slowly coming back. Don't let her bother you, Okay?" Cas kissed him "Now I'm going to shower"

Dean moved away "I'll get back to work."

"No, you are showering with me."

"Even better."


	28. Arguing

Dean did stop worrying, yet he couldn't get away from her. Meg was like some kind of virus that wouldn't go away. "You don't know how to give up do you?"

"I fight for what I believe in. You got him to once again kick his mother out of his life." Meg argued into the cold night in town "I'm the last hope and saving him from you."

"Castiel won't walk away from me" Dean stood his ground.

"He should! Why should you have him?" Meg couldn't understand how Cas was still under Dean's spell.

"I'm loyal and give him the love he deserves. I bring out the best in him because I accept him for who he is and what he wants to do. You tried turning him into something he's not" Dean shot at her, trying to deal with this crazy woman.

Meg fought back "I pushed him to do the right things to make good money and be the man he should be. You pushed him into something he's not! You got it all wrong"

"Think all you want" He knows he right "You gave up Cas when you decided to fuck Uriel."

Meg wasn't seeing Uriel anymore "Uriel was a mistake. People make mistakes that should be forgiven."

"Forgiven? You don't cheat on the person you claim to love." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing "He was a mistake that cost you to lose Cas."

"Could you just fuck off and get out of this life?" She couldn't take Cas being around Dean anymore "You corrupted him enough, I can fix him"

Oh boy did she have it all wrong "He doesn't need fixing! He needs his memories back besides it's Castiel's choice. You came back into his life for him to realize he shouldn't have let you back in. If you think he wants you why do you think he ran off after kissing you? He told me he didn't like it. He then kissed me and I didn't want to stop. Who does Cas want?"

"Ew" She was so grossed out by thoughts of them together "that is so fucking gross. I don't see what he sees in you. I love him."

Not like Dean does "You don't truly love him nor could ever love him like I do."

"I hope that all of his lost memories never returned to him." Meg hoped "He's better off without you."

"Tony sorry that took so long I -...." Charlie walked out of a store explaining herself until she saw an unpleasant person. "Why you talking to this fake thing?"

"I'm fake?" Meg scoffed "All of you are making Clarence fake."

Charlie definitely had something to say back "Says the person who desperately wants Cas back yet been fucking a certain doctor in the hospital this past week. Yeah, everyone at the hospital knows about it."

"What?" Her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

Dean looked to her "say what?"

Charlie informed her friend "She's been fucking Crowley, Dean."

"Ew really?" It was Dean's turn to be disgusted "you want Cas back and your fucking someone else, what is wrong with you?"

"Like you'd stop fucking him if you got Cas back" Charlie also added in.

"I can do what I want" Meg corrected "Don't go telling Clarence this."

"We shouldn't tell Cas something he does deserve to know right, Cas" Dean stated to his friend in a sarcastic tone.

"Absolutely it's our little secret" Charlie also told him sarcastically.


	29. Castiel

Dean and Benny were having a friend night out, so Cas was doing the same with Charlie at some gay bar that Charlie wanted to check out.

Cas was sitting with Charlie as she looked around for some chicks. "You know I had a memory come back of Sam and Eileen's wedding yet I haven't had one of mine and Dean's. he sadly took a sip of his beer.

"You at least watched your wedding video?" Charlie wondered.

"I have yes." He's watched it twice already.

"You'll get there. You will remember that I promise you" Charlie reassured him. Cas was already making amazing progress. "That was a fun day I was your best girl."

Cas smiled "I watched it, so I know, but of course you would be, which makes me wonder if you ever get married would I be your man of honor?"

Charlie smacked his arm "Of course you would, but I have to say it was a great wedding, the night ended in heaven."

"I figured it would I mean I am sure Dean and I made love that night." Cas would love to remember something like that.

Charlie shook her head "No, for me, Cas! I ended up getting some. I wish I remember her name, but I hooked up with one of Eileen's bridesmaids. Dam she was good in bed." 

Cas laughed 'Charlie, I doubt anyone is as good in bed as Dean is." They barely could keep their hands off each other when they are alone. Dean was an addiction.

Charlie made a face at him "I believe I know, I stayed over your house a few times and those walls are not thick."

That made Cas chuckle, luckily, he wasn't drinking his beer or it would be all over the counter.

"Now all you need is...." Charlie noticed something "Meg."

"Yeah her out of my life next," Cas sighed heavily.

"No Cas," Charlie hit his arm and had him look in the direction she was looking "I mean Meg, holy shit."

A few feet away at a corner table was Meg sucking face with Dean's ex-husband, yes, he has seen pictures. Cas believed Charlie and Dean when they told him, but he's actually seeing it.

"Isn't that Dean's ex who is supposed to be in jail?" Cas couldn't believe it.

"Yes" Cas felt sick and it wasn't because he was seeing them together. He could care less, but seeing the sight of Crowley in person after what he put Dean.

Pain shot through his head instantly, causing Cas to grab the counter so he wouldn't fall.


	30. Flashback

~~~flashback~~~

Cas got off early from work for once having an idea to take Meg out to a nice dinner that she been insisting lately, so he opened the door to their apartment. It felt empty. He looked around for her. She has to be home.

It didn't take long for Cas to get an answer. He heard her giggling from down the hall. Cas strutted his way to their bedroom to hear "Oh god, yes! Right there. Fuck, you are so much better than Clarence at this" she was moaning.

What the fuck?

Cas opened the door to reveal a naked Meg getting eaten out by his friend Uriel. "What's going on here?" 

They jumped to see Cas standing at the door.

In fright Uriel fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"Clarence?"

Anger was bubbling up inside him, he couldn't stand the sight, leaving the room.

Meg threw on a robe running after him "Clarence, you weren't supposed to be home for another 2 hours"

He stopped in his tracks to chuckle before turning towards her "And you weren't supposed to cheat. How could you?"

"It meant nothing" Meg tried as an excuse.

"Nothing?" Such bullshit "I heard your comment that wasn't nothing!"

Meg groaned throwing her hands into her slightly knotted hair "I just needed to have an orgasm. You know I don't like fingering myself. You weren't around to satisfy me. I couldn't lick down there so I needed someone to do it. Uriel was available."

Cas stared at her, is she hearing what she is saying?" Are you kidding me? As if that makes any better."

"It is innocent fun" Was all Meg could think of to say.

"Innocent fun? How long has this been going on for Meg?" He shouldn't care to know, but asked anyway.

"A year" Meg shrugged

"A year?" Cas was at least hoping to here this one time, but nope "A whole freaking year?! I proposed to you 3 months ago."

"Couldn't stop okay, I'm sorry" Meg couldn't control herself.

Cas had another question to ask "Was it just Uriel?" 

"Yes, only him. He'll leave then we can-"

Cas cut her right off, he didn't want to hear the end of that "You think this is okay? This isn't, Meg. You really are a 'manipulative hoebag' like Charlie likes to call you. I'm done with you, your bullshit, and your lies"

"No, you are not"

"No? I'm leaving!"


	31. Goodbye

"Cas?" Charlie didn't yell, she didn't want to make a big scene as his friend clutched at his head.

Cas found himself back to reality, Charlie becoming unblurry and looking worried "that was a strong memory."

"What was it about?" Charlie was curious to know.

Cas sighed, feeling the pain subsiding "Meg, I guess seeing her over there had something click in my head."

"What did you see in the memory?" Charlie wondered

"It was when I caught her cheating. I think I finally remember what a cold-hearted, lying, cheating, bitch Meg is."

Charlie was thrilled to hear such a thing "Finally dude couldn't stand her ass. Are you okay though?"

"I'm all right I should stop drinking," placing his empty beer mug down "sober up and take Advil for the pain that I'm feeling."

Charlie agreed "Yes, do that and tell Dean your awesome news."

"That I will do later." Cas for sure will "let me just go to the bathroom."

Once Cas did his business and walked out of the bathroom, it couldn't have been a worse timing. Meg was making her way out of the women's bathroom "Clarence" running up the kiss him.

He forcefully pushed her off of himself "What the hell?"

"I kissed you because I missed you." Meg was happy to see him

He laughed sarcastically

"What's the problem?" She didn't get why he was laughing.

"You! You are the problem." Cas pointed to her.

She gave him an odd look "I think you have me confused with Dean. Whatever he's been saying about me he's been feeding you lies. Can't you see that?"

Cas saw how crazy she is "He's not a liar you are. You don't think I would eventually catch you with that Crowley guy? Yes, Dean and Charlie told me and now I just saw you sucking face with him which I'm honestly glad I saw because it helped trigger a memory of Uriel eating your gross vagina when I caught you."

"I changed I'm not that girl anymore" She tried, innocently.

"You keep trying to throw yourself at me while you're making out with that piece of shit?" Cas rolled his eyes "Oh yeah you really changed."

"Clarence, you can't let Dean win." 

He laughed looking at his ring he never took off "I believe he won when he put the ring on my finger."

Meg was growing upset "He is making you delusional."

Then Cas realized something "Wait why do I even care? I have Dean, who I'll never leave. You are nothing to me, so you better hope I never see you again. Bye, Meg."

"Sweetheart, I was getting worried I-..." Crowley appeared looking for his girl that was taking so long.

Cas turned right to him "As for you" with so much force, Cas punched him, sending him right down to the floor.

"Clarence!"

That wasn't for Meg, but for Dean.


	32. Sexy Time

Dean was already at home after hanging out with Benny, he was on the couch flipping through channels on the TV by the time Cas got home.

Dean was happy to see him home "there you are." 

"Hey Dean, I come with news" Cas took off his trench coat before walking over to sit next to Dean.

"You want to have your way with me in bed tonight that is not news to me, Cas." Dean joked, taking his feet off the coffee table to sit up.

Cas sat down chuckling as well "It's about Meg actually."

"Oh," Dean didn't want to talk about her "what about her?"

But it was good news "When I was with Charlie, I saw her with Crowley. A memory came back to me. The night I caught her cheating on me and now I'm getting more memories of her lying bullshit she put me through."

"Really? That's great, Cas" Well shit, Dean wasn't expecting that but was thrilled "about memories coming back, so okay does that mean we don't have to see her ever again?"

"Yeah, I told her she'll never see me again and if she does it will be Hell. She's my past and all I care about is getting all of my memories back with you."

Dean couldn't control himself, he leaned in to kiss Cas.

Cas liked it, but had something else to say, pulling back "Oh and I punched Crowley."

"Did you really?" Yes, Dean was loving this.

"I couldn't help it I had to."

Dean climbed onto Cas, straddling his sides to make out with him.

Cas smiled into the kiss, going for the hem of Dean's shirt to rip off of him. Following his lead, Dean did the same, only to attack his lips once more. Castiel's hands resting on Dean's hips. Dean's hands, well that had other plans, unzipping Castiel's pants to grab a hold of Castiel's balls.

From the contact, Castiel's legs jerked in surprise.

Dean shifted himself up only a little so his fingers could get to work, they started moving around softly giving Castiel's balls a little message with his middle finger stretching out straightly for it to slide like a feather like touch against the taint.

Castiel's cock began twitching.

"Dean," Cas moaned into the kiss.

Dean's own cock was hardening just by the sounds Cas was making. Letting go with a little whimper from Cas, he brought his hands up to circle Castiel's nipples with the pointer fingers, slowly tracing around before switching it to his thumbs, going back and forth to harden the buds.

Cas broke the kiss, throwing his head back onto the couch, trembling, already becoming beyond turned on by Dean's magical fingers.

A soft sigh escaped his lips when Dean questioned "Do you like this?" he was grinning down at him, loving that he gets to see Cas come undone like this.

"Yes!" Cas muttered, his eyes practically rolling back from the electric shocks of pleasure his body was receiving.

Keeping at it, Dean climbed off Cas to lower his body to start low at the waist leaving open- mouthed kisses along Castiel's stomach and the middle of his chest, slowly heading for one nipple, slipping his left hand away from the bud only to be placed with his wet mouth. Dean's tongue tracing the bud, giving off a few sucks, being rewarded with soft moans escaping from the handsome man. With Cas enjoying this, Dean started to suck harder with his tongue flicking the bug faster.

Cas shivered in desire again unable to stop moaning as he raised his arms for one hand to be placed on Dean's shoulder and the other gripping onto Dean's hair causing him to groan out in pleasure, himself, pulling back with grin growing on his face.

"I love you," Cas let slip out.

Dean instantly stopped, looking at him "What did you just say?"

"I love you, Dean" Cas was breathless, and he meant every word.

"I love you, too" Dean replied with a grin "lay down" Cas shifted himself to lay sprawled out on the couch just for Dean to have better access and slide off his pants. 

"You have to be naked too" Cas didn't want to be the only one naked.

Dean didn't have to be told twice, pulling down his own pants in a hurry to get back to Cas. He climbed on top of the him to kiss his way up his neck, swiping his tongue over the skin beneath his ear to wet the area before nipping at it.

"Dean!" Cas's hands dropped making their way down to Dean's hips, gripping tightly, but not enough to hurt him.

From the feel of Castiel's hands on him, Dean rocked his hips forward into Cas with their cocks swaying against one another, having the Cas moan out "Mmmm" something Dean couldn't get enough of hearing.

Castel's back arched upwards as he begged "Don't stop" he was enjoying this good feeling way too much.

Dean groaned into his neck, lifting his head up to face the boy "I could do this all night"

"I am okay with that"

Dean grinned, fighting back a moan, so he went down to connect their lips, tracing Castel's lips with his tongue.

Cas sighed softly, parting his lips in invitation.

Dean's tongue slid into his mouth to trace the inside as he carefully explored.

Cas moaned from the taste of his tongue while his legs flew up just to be wrapped around Dean's waist bringing their thrusts even closer into one another; the movement readjusted their bodies in such a pleasant way in perfect rhythm, having Dean moan out directly into Castiel's mouth.

Cas felt the vibration of his husband's moan shoot through his body while he let his tongue dive further into his mouth. 

The heat was spiraling in their tummies, rocking their erections continuously into one another.  
This was bliss for them, in the moment just them two, but Dean wanted this about Cas, give him all the pleasure. After a few more rocks together, Dean pulled away to once again descend down, kissing his neck, collar bone, and muscled chest planting a trail of tingling kisses until getting down to the prize. Dean used his hands to move along his taint running his finger lightly back and forth. 

Cas easily spread out his legs more for Dean to have better access "Oh!" He moaned out.

Traveling up to his balls now, his erection was hard wanting to be touched. He wasn't going to touch it just yet he wanted to be a little tease.

"Dean, touch my cock, please" He panted, withering below him, losing himself.

Dean smiled to himself, not moving away from the balls.

"Dean, please"

"I will" he promised, removing his hand just to be placed back down at the taint and slowly make its way up to where he wants his hand to be.

"You like teasing don't you!" Cas cried out, biting his lip "Fuck!"

Okay enough, Dean curled his fingers around the long and thick pulsing cock. Cas was arching his hips for his cock to be pushed through my fist.

"Why are you so perfect?" Cas just looked so amazing in this position; a perfect sight.

"Well, that depends" Cas panted out, trying to joke "Are you talking about me or just my cock?"

"You" Dean giggled, just as his hand picked up the pace a bit, watching Cas unravel. Dean used his free hand to massage the taint "Yes" Cas moaned out, clenching the couch with no Dean to hold.

Beginning to pump slowly, stroking from the base to the tip over and over again; every single stroke sent electricity through his whole body having him close his eyes tightly from the stars he was beginning to see.

The precum that gathered was enough to make his hand to slide effortlessly down and up

Down and up

Down and up

That wasn't all, Dean figured it was time for him to lean down and open his mouth to push the head of his cock in. He was deepening his cock as much as he could only for Dean's slight gag reflex to sound. Dean stopped for a moment to take a breather and swallow, the motion causing Castiel's cock to pulse in his mouth, eliciting a moan from the Dean.

Cas couldn't do anything but cry out in pleasure.

Pace slow at first, Dean pushed the head of the throbbing cock back and forth for it to slide in and out, thumping against his throat.

"Dean, faster please" Cas was begging for more.

Dean smiled, picking up the speed to go along with his amazing multitasking skills, using his tongue to lick the underside of his dick.

"Ugh, yes!" Cas was arching his back on the couch, jerking himself off in Dean's mouth.

Dean looked up at his lover to meet his eyes filled with lust, dilated largely.

He could tell he is seconds from coming undone, continuing to thrust but harder this time to help him along. "Dean" Cas whimpered out like a beautiful song, shooting a huge load into his mouth with the intensity of the orgasm nearly blacking him out.

Tasting the sweet taste of him, Dean swallowed every last drop.

"My God that was a fantastic" opening his eyes to look at him, trying to catch his breath back "I have the best husband"

"Do you?"

"Yes" Cas was trying to catch his breath as he sat up. Dean watched him get up "lay down"

Dean obeyed so easily "What are you going to do?"

"Return the favor"


	33. Day Out

The line didn't look so long at Starbucks, which was a good thing. Cas really hated long lines, but who doesn't? The first thing he did was look at the menu deciding what he wanted to get.

"Hmm, what to get. What to get!" He heard Charlie mumble to herself.

"What do you want?" He wondered "I'll get it!"

"Oh no!" Her head snapped in his direction. It was nice of him, but there was no need "You don't have to do that." 

Cas turned to her with a smile "I insist. A gentleman always pays for the girl, so let me"

Charlie shook her head at him smiling. Why not? He was offering, so she let him "Thanks Cas."

Once the man in front of us paid, Charlie and Cas went up next. The girl asked "Can I help you?"

Cas ordered his "Can I have a Venti chocolate cinnamon latte" he turned to Charlie; it was her turn "Can I have a Venti caramel macchiato latte?"

The girl nodded "Sure. Your total is $10.50"

Cas quickly got out his wallet from his pants pocket and gave her the money before receiving change and going to stand over to the side and wait for their coffee.

Cas found himself yawning once again

"Why are you so tired?" She asked him, yawning herself due to his yawn.

Shrugging, Cas answered her "I don't know"

Waiting and waiting, they finally got the coffee and walked out to walk around.

By the time they finished, the two friends found themselves walking along a fountain in Quaker Park.

Cas questioned with an idea in mind "You know what would be fun?"

"What?" hoping he meant the swing that were across the way.

He pointed in the opposite direction of the swings "Jumping into that fountain"

Charlie watched him turn to her smiling, but she shook her head "I prefer being dry"

Castiel's smile grew into an evil, yet adorable smirk. Putting two and two together she knew exactly what he had in mind "Oh no!"

Charlie jerked away from Steve letting go of his hand to run away as fast as she could with him charging after her. She had no idea where she was going, but she just ran where her legs dragged her.

They were getting many stares from people as Charlie was screaming, but laughing at the same time when he finally caught up to her, picking her up over his shoulders "Put me down, Winchester." she whined between laughter.

"Never" Cas shouted heading for the fountain.

She tried to wiggle out but he is way too strong.

She gave him a warning "Don't you dare throw me in!" She meant it when she said she liked being dry.

"Oh, I won't throw you in" Cas was not going to be that mean to her. Instead he climbed in placing her down as the water washed down on them drenching them in the process. Charlie splashed him turning into a splashing fight making it a lot of fun. She figured she was already wet, so might as well laugh about it.

A little later, they found themselves looking up at the blue sky with the odd shaped clouds floating by lying on the grass. It's been a long time since they've done such a thing "I love watching the clouds" Charlie said a little dreamy now that she was relaxed letting the sun dry her clothing.

Cas had to agree with her "Yeah me too" there was a tiny pause "Hey look! That one looks like a ship"

"Where?" Charlie looked up, but didn't see it.

He pointed to the left of them "That one!"

Having her eyes follow Steve's finger she noticed an odd shaped cloud that did in fact look like a ship "The Black Pearl" she decided to name it.

"Ehh" he had a different name in mind "looks more like the Titanic."

"Nu uh" She argued but then had a thought "Well, I'm calling it the Black Pearl."

"Alright you win" Cas gave into her "but you can't tell me that one doesn't look like a-"

Charlie cut off his sentence seeing the one the next one he pointed out "Slice of pizza."

His reply was "I was going to say Dorito, but pizza is better."

"Hey Cas, look!" Charlie pointed to the left of them "It's a dog" this cloud looked in the shape of a dog with two big eyes.

He saw it too "Yeah it does."

"And that one next to it is just a blob" She laughed.

Cas joined in on the laughing, that cloud did look like noting. 

The rest of our "Day of fun" they literally laughed at nothing having the same sense of humor just enjoying our time together walking around some more.

Cas noticed two girls walking out of this ring place. They were saying "I can't wait for you to propose to Valerie."

"I know I hope she likes the ring and actually says yes."

Cas stopped to look at the place "isn't this where Dean had made my engagement ring?"

"It is yes" Charlie stopped to look too "you remember?"

No memory came back "No, it's feels familiar though."

Cas shrugged as he continued walking. Charlie had a question pop on her head "You saw the video, but have you asked Dean how he proposed to you?"

That hasn't come up "No, we have a plan to visit where we got married hoping that will spark something."

Charlie thought that was cute "Awwwww."

"Yeah, yeah" he laughed.

"I was the first person you told after he proposed" That was a good memory for Charlie with them.

"Didn't you know about it?" Cas wondered.

"Well yeah," She knew the day of "but I was second to know. Tony told Sam first thinking I'd let it slip to you.... I almost did."

Cas laughed "why aren't you married yet?"

"Too soon," She didn't want things to rush.

"Too soon for what?" Cas asked confused.

"Shit" she stopped in her tracks realizing she shouldn't have said that "I really can't keep secrets."

Cas stopped in front of her "You're seeing someone?"

"Maybe," She was trying not to smile.

"Does Dean know?" Was Cas the last to know?

"No" Cas would be the first she would tell "This girl I'm seeing agreed to keep it a secret to see if it's going to go somewhere and I feel like it is starting to, I really like her." 

Cas smiled seeing the look on her face "Who is it?"

"It's a secret," She couldn't let that slip yet.

"Oh, come on," Cas groaned, he wanted to know.

She gave a little hint, but that's it "And it's someone you and Dean know."

"Charlie you have to tell me." They know this person?

"I'll tell you and Dean soon I promise."


	34. You Proposed

Cas and Dean are at their own secluded area overlooking the water where they come from time to time ever since they had their first date. 

Cas actually insisted on going here tonight not that Dean minded. "So, tell me why you wanted to be here?"

"This is where you proposed right? I passed by the ring place with Charlie where you made it and she said this is where you did it."

"It is" Dean nodded, giving him an answer "I sat right here as you sat right there in these exact spots."

"Were you nervous?" Cas wondered; he'd be if he had to ask him. 

"Oh yeah" Of course he was "I was scared you'd say no."

"I didn't though" Clearly since they were married now.

"No, you didn't. So, I recreated our first date with the two burgers, two large fries, chicken nuggets, root beer and pies. You wouldn't stop asking me why I was so nervous. At some point I looked into your eyes" Dean caressed Castiel's face "and said a few things."

"What did you say?" Cas placed a hand over Dean's hand.

Dean had a good memory, but word for word he can't do "I don't remember every word, but I did say something along the lines of: When I met you, I was drawn to you immediately and I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you. I needed you. We were both in a dark place and we fixed each other, then I talked about our journey as a couple knowing it wasn't over for us, wanting more. I wanted a future with you and so I asked if you'd marry me" Dean grabbed his left hand turning Castiel's ring slightly. "Followed by hot sex in the car."

Cas was enjoying what Dean was saying, chuckling at the last part going in for a peck on the lips.

"Dean" Castiel's face cringed feeling pain pass through his head out of nowhere.

"Cas?" Dean grabbed onto him before he could slide off the car, knowing a memory was coming back.


	35. Flashback

~~~Flashback~~~

Cas sat on the hood of Dean's baby watching the sun going down on the water having the water shine off a beautiful yellowish orange glow.

It was peaceful.

He noticed Dean looking down figuring "Dean, if something is wrong, tell me" he seemed worried all night.

"I'm alright, Cas just..." He felt Cas grab his hand as he looked up to look into those blue eyes of his. He took a deep breath in and exhaled before his tone turned serious "There is something I need to tell you and ask."

Cas got slightly worried now, everything was going amazingly today, what changed? "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great," the love in Dean's eyes he was showing Cas made him believe he was telling the truth "Cas, there is no doubt about it that these past three years have been the best years of my life. When we met at the bar right there and then I felt something between us- something drawn me to you, something that made me believe that I wouldn't be able to live without you. I needed you in my life. We were both in a dark place at the time. You were broken and I was broken. We came together and fixed each other bringing light into each other's lives. From then on, we've gone through an unforgettable journey from insecurities, arguments, an almost break up, trust, but most importantly the unconditional love we have for each other. This journey isn't over. There is more for us and it scares me, but with you it makes it all worth it. You are the exception. There will never be another one like you. I never loved anyone like I love you, so I want all these next steps. I want a future with you, that being said-" Dean pulled out a small black velvet box that was deep inside his pocket.

From his action, Cas gasped slightly as he felt my heart stop from inside hum. This is it? His eyes becoming watery, almost blurry.

Dean opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring Cas had ever laid his eyes on.

Dean gazed into his eyes looking hopeful.

Cas stared back at him in awe.

"Castiel Jimmy Novak, will you marry me?"

Cas could feel wet tears falling from his eyes "Yes, Dean I'll marry you." he didn't even hesitate there was no possible other answer to that question.

Dean grinned and slipped the ring onto his left-hand ring finger. Once it was on Cas had no time to look at it on his finger. Dean attacked his lips "This is actually happening."

"It is" Dean was still grinning ear to ear wiping the tears away "Fiancé"

"I like the sound of that" Cas grinned at him. He was a Fiancé going to be Mr. Winchester.

"So, do I," Dean surely agreed with me "Thank you for saying yes."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Cas had to ask, raising an eyebrow

Dean admitted truthfully, with all the nervousness gone now "Nervous you'd say no."

Why would be do such a thing "I could never"

Cas looked at the new jewelry he had on his finger.

Dean was content at the sight seeing that his blue eyes glowed at the ring "Glad to see you like it."

"It's beautiful, I love it, De" It fit perfectly and it looked perfect, meant for his finger.

"And I love you, Angel" Dean hummed, kissing the side of his head.

"I love you too."

Dean pulled away causing Cas to want him back tugging on his shirt. With their lips connecting, Cas could feel him smiling from his action just to shorten it once again, their noses almost touching.

"What do you say we celebrate?" Dean questioned.

"What do you have in mind?" Cas wondered back.

Dean was already eager "A little celebratory sex in the car."

Cas laughed shaking his head "That is how you want to celebrate?"

"You have a better idea?" Dean shot back with a smile.

What was better than making love to the love of his life? "No" Cas jumped off the car only to push Dean against the car attacking his lips, moaning into the kiss.

"Fuck the things you do to me, Cas" Dean barely touched him and he was getting so turned on.

Cas opened the back door "get in and strip for me."

Dean obeyed climbing in as Cas stayed out leaning on the car to watch him.

Dean threw off his shirt going for his pants and boxers next, trying to get naked as fast as possible.

Cas noticed his cock growing "Hard for me already?"

"Always am," He needed Castiel's naked now "get in here and strip"

Cas climbed in closing the door behind him to stripping down to nothing.

"Do you have?" Cas trailed off

"Lube and a condom?" Dean came prepared "yes in the glove compartment."

Cas leaned over the seat to get it.

Only to give Dean a nice view of his ass "There is that ass I love so much."

Cas chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully, coming back to the back.

Dean leaded into another kiss just for Cas to whimper into his mouth.


	36. Wedding

A Cas and Dean wedding.

It was a good-sized wedding. No one from Castiel's family was invited, but his friends were. They only wanted the ones who they are close with. 

The pastor started the ceremony "On behalf of Cas and Dean, we are here today to celebrate their sacrament of marriage. We are gathered as family and friends to witness the love exchange and a whole new birth of a family in front of us. We are privileged to witness the joyous love of this new family; a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. May Cas and Dean look forward to each new season of their marriage just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. We come here together so the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of me and your family and friends. Christ abundantly strengthens your love concentrated by you in baptism now he enriches you by a special sacrament that you may assume the duties in marriage. Here in the presence of your family and friends I ask you to state your intentions. Cas and Dean, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to each other in marriage?"

"Yes"

"Will you love and honor each other as husbands for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes"

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage please declare your vows"

Cas had repeat after the priest, staring into Dean's eyes like nobody else was here "I, Cas take you Dean for my lawful husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part"

When he finished, it was Dean's turn to speak "I, Dean take you Cas for my lawful husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do us part"

"Declare your consent before God and may the lord strengthen you both for god has joined you together man must never divide" The pastor was given the rings for the couple to exchange, blessing them "Lord bless these rings that we consecrate in your name. Grant that those who wear them have deep faith in each other may they do your will and have them always live together in your peace and we ask this through Christ our Lord Amen"

Dean was handed Castiel's ring first to place into his 'going to be' husband's left ring finger "Cas, take this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity in the name of the father the son and the Holy Spirit."

Cas now had the ring to put on her 'soon to be husband' Dean's left ring finger "Dean, take this ring as a sign of my love and my fidelity in the name of the father the son and the Holy Spirit."

The Paster didn't waste a moment to declare "If you like you may give each other a kiss" the couple leaned in to seal the deal as Husbands with camera flashes going off. Everyone started to clap for newlyweds as many were crying tears of joy.


	37. Cas is Back

You could say that day by day more memories were flowing back into Castiel's brain some hurting more than others, but for Cas the pain was worth it. 

Luckily this time he was in the hospital for a check-up when Cas hit the floor in pain going into the fetal position.

Charlie was by his side, waiting for her friend to come back to reality.

It took moments yet Cas eventually picked his head up feeling as if he just woke up from a dream where he forgot everyone "Charlie?" he hugged her tight, feeling so happy.

"I love you, Cas," She groaned, he was squeezing her tight "but I can't breathe."

Cas laughed.

Charlie pulled back unsure "Are you okay? You scared me a bit collapsing so hard."

"I'm fine" Cas stood to his feet feeling good as new "amazing actually."

Charlie got up slowly eyeing him "You sure you are alright?"

"I remember everything, Charlie!" Cas cheered "all of my lost memories. These past ten years are fully back."

"Wait really?" Charlie started to feel excited herself.

"Yes, I feel like me again."

Other nurses and doctors were very confused to hear excited screams coming from the room they were in.

"Oh, my fucking God, Cas, go home and tell Dean now, Go!"

"But my checkup-" that's what he was here for.

Charlie was shoving him out of the room "You're good to go Castiel go go go!"

He did go.

Cas walked into Dean's garage to find him dancing to Radio Gaga by Queen. Cas leaned against a wall laughing at how cute his husband is.

It didn't take too long for Dean to realize he had an audience "let's face it this isn't the weirdest thing you've caught me doing."

"That is true, De" Cas caught him doing weird things many times down here, some he joined in.

Hearing De tug at Dean's body, making him freeze "Did you just call me De? You haven't since before the accident." He hasn't been called that in forever.

Cas smiled his way "That is because I remember everything. All my memories are back. I'm me again."

Happiness was all Dean could feel, walking straight over to him "Really Angel, it is all back?" He needed it to be true.

"Yes, De"

FINALLY

Dean kissed him


	38. Asking Charlie

~~One year later~~

Charlie brought them ice cream, giving Cas his double chocolate, Dean his cake batter, while she got herself chocolate chip mint.

"Charlie, De and I wanted to ask you something" Cas started, it's why they had her come over, she suggested she'd bring ice cream.

"Sure, what's up?" She took a bite of her ice cream.

"You know how we have been thinking of having a kid?" Tony questioned her.

She remembered them mentioning it "Yes."

"Well we were wondering....." Cas trailed off. 

"Wait are you asking?" Charlie was trying to figure it out, they didn't mention adoption.

Cas continued "If you would consider being our surrogate."

She could have almost dropped her ice cream "Yes, oh my God yes! Of course, I'd be honored to do this for you guys!" She loved them so much, and would do anything for them.


	39. Jack

Finally having time, Cas and Dean were able to put the final piece of the baby room together- the crib, which never comes already made.

Everything else was done: the walls were painted a light blue with blue curtains put up on the windows, the changing table was against the wall, a whole wardrobe in the closet was ready, stuffed animals were placed around the room, and a very comfortable rocking chair that Charlie was seated in with feet up cuddling a life-sized Mickey Mouse.

Charlie would help, but she is 9 months pregnant with a huge belly and her feet were swollen. She was there because she is staying with them until the baby boy is born. With her close to the due date they wanted her here with them. She was okay with that.

So, she was watching the couple slightly struggle with all of the crib parts scattered around them that had to be put together somehow. They were both smart, who built things for a living yet they couldn't figure this out.

Cas had the instructions in hand "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

Dean sighed "Because they don't want to make our lives easy" trying to screw two different parts together tightly.

"Does it read like stereo instructions?" Charlie wondered, quoting a line from one of her favorite movies.

Cas stopped what he was doing to look up at her with a slight grin "Beetlejuice reference"

"Yes, I didn't think you'd get that" she nodded impressed with that guess; it was a random part of the movie.

Cas shrugged "Great minds think alike that's why" before going back at screwing the pieces together

"Sorry, I can't help" she apologized as if she had to. She did help with the room with the easy stuff but she couldn't with the crib.

Dean understood knowing she couldn't "No heavy lifting" it was up to the two of them to figure it out.

Just then a sharp pain stabbed her lower abdomen causing her to gasp but not loud enough for the couple ahead of her to turn around.

That wasn't the end of it, water ran down her legs.

Ut oh.

Now she needed their attention.

She dropped Mickey Mouse and leaned forward, looking at her friends with wide eyes.

It was time?

"Guys we have to go to the hospital"

Due to her words Cas and Dean turned to look at her "What?"

Clutching her painful stomach, Charlie informed them "My water just broke."

They completely dropped what they were doing.

"It's time?" Dean's eyes widened with a hint of excitement

"Jack isn't due for a week," Cas exclaimed surprised that it happened so quickly

"Apparently he couldn't wait-" Charlie felt like she was being stabbed, starting to lose her breath "Oh my God, the contractions are starting."

Dean sprang into action jumping to his feet "I'll get the hospital bag and car."

"Ok go," Cas nodded.

Dean ran out leaving his husband to help her up "Cas, this really hurts" the pain was so bad she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You'll be okay," leading her towards the front door.

Being wheeled into the delivery room Charlie was even in more pain than she had ever imagined having to deliver Jack.

She never felt anything like this before the pain was unbearable, but she knew she had to keep pushing. She wanted to bring this little boy into the world.

Jo, Charlie's girlfriend eventually got to the hospital to wait. Dean was waiting with her. Only one person could be in the room with her. Dean insisted Cas be with her, they were closer. So, she was more than happy to have her best friend next to her, holding her hand and guiding her through this. 

While Cas was not only happy and excited, he was upset witnessing how much pain Charlie was in. He hated to see her like this as he stood by her wincing in pain when her grip on his hand tightened "You're doing great," he reassured her.

A few moments later, even though to me, it felt like hours, she heard her friend Doctor Dorian tell her, "Just one last push, Charlie. Can you do that for me?"

Charlie sighed, not really having the energy for it. "No" she laid her head on the pillow behind her. 

"Just one more!" the doctor urged 

"I can't" She sighed, exhausted

Cas leaned down closer to her before she could say anything else "Yes you can. One more and it will all be over and we can hold him. Do it for me. I know you can!"

Because he was the one to say it to her, Charlie tried one last time with the tiny bit of energy draining out of her. 

And it was all over.

Jack Winchester was here, crying and bloody while the doctor and nurses that were in the room took her away to clean him up.

Charlie was finally able to breath and rest laying back down onto the hospital bed trying to catch her breath.


	40. I Love You

~A Few Years Later~

"Fuck," Dean mumbled working in his garage.

"Fuck" came a small voice.

Dean turned around to see Jack at the foot of the stairs "Shhh, don't say that!"

"You did" she shot back

"I didn't mean to" not around her at least. "What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to ask you if I could have cookies" Jack tried.

He gave her a look "Didn't you ask Daddy that not too long ago? What did he say?"

He frowned "He said no."

"If he said no why are you asking me?" Dean wondered; he will have to say no too.

"He is not the boss of you" Jack reminded him, he can make his own decision.

"Shit Cas and I are raising a master manipulator." Dean spoke aloud, but mostly to himself.

"Shit?" He questioned the word.

Dean mentally slapped himself.

Cas stomped down the stairs "Dean, what did I hear Jack say?"

"Shit" Jack repeated himself like it was nothing.

Cas gasped turning to his husband "I told you to watch what you say around him!"

"In my defense when I said the f word, I had no idea he was there" Dean tried.

Castiel's eyes grew wide, he heard 'shit' not the other word "He said the f word?"

Dean nodded, knowing he so was going to be punished in the bedroom tonight. 

"Can I have cookies please?" Jack asked again.

"No!" The parents both agreed.

"It's time for bed anyway," Dean got up to take him upstairs.

"Tell me a story," Jack pleaded, being comfortable in her bed.

"A story? Once upon a Time Jack went to bed, the end," Dean liked that story.

He gave him a look "That is a horrible story, Daddy."

He laughed "Come on, that is your favorite story." Dean stood up "I love you, Kiddo."

"I love you one thousand and fifty times," Jack told him back as he shut the light off.

"One thousand and fifty times? That is a lot," he smiled at such a thing "Now go to bed or I will give all your toys to your cousin Mary" with that he closed the door.

Dean found Cas relaxed on their bed watching TV "not that it's a competition but Jack loves me one thousand and fifty times."

Cas took his attention away from the tv "Oh does he?"

Dean climbed onto the bed "You are somewhere in the low five hundred range."

Cas laughed at that "well I love you, infinity, De"

"I love you infinity, too Cas"


End file.
